


Guardian Angel

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Happy ending don't worry, what another generic idea of an angel and a human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Being a fallen angel, Haseul didn't expect to spend her little time on earth with a familiar girl named Jungeun. But there were more events that neither of the two expected the longer they spent time together.





	1. Protect

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff

The moon was bright in grey as it shined the street of a peaceful neighborhood, and the streetlights dimly lit the cement. A few dogs were still awake walking around, and the sky was starting to rumble. There was no rain, and clouds were just forming right above this particular neighborhood. Another loud rumble came from the sky, and lightning hit the street. And so did a body. 

“Ah fuck.” the body cursed as she hugged her body, and looked behind her at the burnt ripped wings. She touches a ripped part of her wing, and it stung. An unpleasant buzz through her body as she touched it. The bleeding continued, and she looks around where she had landed before groaning. Earth wasn’t a pleasant place to be with her injured wings, and she doubt she would survive with how cruel she knew humanity has become. 

“Fuck you too, I guess.” she cursed up at the sky as she sits up, and lets her wing drape down as they continued to bleed. Some parts black and charred, while the rest were still a pretty glowing white. 

She remembers how another angel had wanted to send her to hell, but even that angel’s powers couldn’t go against what heaven and hell had wanted. To her disappointment, God had agreed to send her down to earth as a fallen angel. She has no clue how to get back up, but at this point she doesn’t really want to go back to heaven. Humans think it’s the best place in the world, and hell, it sure might be for them. For angels, it was the best yet worst place to live on besides Hell. Hell was the absolute worse for anyone or anything.

It wasn’t as late as the angel had liked, and the sun was starting to rise. She needed somewhere to hide, and the house in front of her looked like a good place. 

Hiding in someone’s closet wasn’t the first thing she would have thought she would do once she reached earth. She was incapable of flying anywhere, or going anywhere far from such a great fall. Her bleeding had stopped, but it still pained her when she tried to move them. 

She peaked through the crack of the opening of the door, and sees a girl stretching on her bed. She wondered why would this girl be awake at such an early hour, and she stared a little longer as the girl sat up with her arms slouching on her sides. Her brown hair quite a mess, and the angel smiles at how pure the girl looked when she woke up. Maybe humans weren’t so bad, but she would have mistaken the girl for a beautiful angel. Angels weren’t all that, but this girl was something else. 

The angel had soon realized that the human girl was coming towards the closet, and she had panicked as she had no where to hide in the tiny room. No where to go even if she teleported, so she closed her eyes in hopes that everything will just pass on by. Sadly, it didn’t. She heard a scream, and her eyes open to find fear in the girl’s eyes. The short-haired angel covers her mouth so her parents won’t hear, and the creature receiving a couple of hits from the struggling human. Eventually it all stopped, and the girl fainted in the angels arms. 

“Well nice to meet you too, I’m Haseul.” Haseul sighs as she carries the girl to her bed. She sits at the edge of the bed before looking back at her wings, and they were getting worse with the wounds and burns not getting bandaged. She looks at the girl again before noticing her face scrunching up, and Haseul was surprised how quick that went by. She waits until the girl opens her eyes again, and her hands were already against her mouth. “Listen, I’m not going to hurt you.” Haseul says over the muffled scream, and the girl stopped screaming before Haseul raises her eyebrow. She lets go of the girl’s mouth before the girl screams again, the human’s soft hands trying to push Haseul off the bed. Haseul rolls her eyes before covering her mouth again, and pins one of the girl’s wrist down on the bed. Not exactly the best thing to do when the girl was already frightened. 

Haseul looks back at her wings and back at the girl who has her eyes wide. “Do you see these wings?” Haseul asked and the girl stopped screaming as she glances back at Haseul’s wings before widening her eyes even more. She didn’t notice them the first time, and she blinks at the angel confused. Curiosity filled up the space that fear once had taken, and she stopped struggling under Haseul. Haseul nods as she slowly lets go of Jungeun’s mouth, and the girl didn’t scream this time. Her eyes glued to the way Haseul’s wings glowed, and a certain beat inside the human’s heart made her trust the thing in front of her. A sigh of relief came out of Haseul’s lips.

“What are you?” the girl asked as she sits up to look more at the wings, and Haseul puts her wings closer together. She didn’t want anyone to see them like this, and neither should a human be seeing her with them. But she had no choice if she needs healing. The girl backs away from looking further as she sees Haseul’s reaction. “If I tell you, would you even believe me?” Haseul asked and the girl sits up straight, her head tilted as she thinks about it. Her lips pursed in a cute way as she looks up, and Haseul smiles at the sight. Quickly pressing her lips together to hide away the fact that she was smiling. 

“I probably won’t, but I want to know the answer.” the human says, and Haseul smiles wider at the girl’s answers. The hidden line of happiness shown, and an array of teeth shown at the girl’s answer. 

“I’m a fallen angel. That’s why my wings are so burnt and ripped.” Haseul responds simply as she looks back at her wings. Theh relaxed a little more, and expanded a bit more so the human can take a better look. Haseul turns to look at the human girl, but she was already giggling at the answer. The angel’s eyebrows furrowed, and eyes staring at the girl confused over the laughter of the human. Realizing the human didn’t believe her, she rolls her eyes for ever trusting a human. She knew she wouldn’t believe her. 

Haseul decided to change the topics despite her wings being a huge distraction to the girl. “So, you’re Jungeun.” Haseul starts off as she sees her name written against a frame. Jungeun looks up at her surprised before nodding, and Haseul nods as well. The silence between them grew awkward, and Haseul finds it funny how quickly the girl went from frightened to curious. She glances at Jungeun and her eyes were glued to her wings. Suddenly Haseul remembers she needed some help. 

Although Haseul was afraid to ask the girl because she doubted that the girl would do anything. However, she was desperate at this point, and she cleared her throat before Jungeun looked at her. “Do you happen to have a first-aid kit?” Haseul asked cheekily and Jungeun furrows her eyebrows at the question, confused. Haseul blew a short laugh at her expressions before spreading the wings out more. Jungeun’s jaw dropped at the sudden view in front of her, and sees the details of how messed up they were. 

“Once I get it healed, I can fly my way up again. Although the gates might be closed on me.” Haseul slightly pouts as she thinks about it, and Jungeun was too focused on her wings to even hear what the angel had to say. She wondered if these were real, or if this thing was just a ghost playing tricks on her. In her days, she’s seen quite a few ghost so she was fine with it. But this thing was different, and from their first encounter to now, she can conclude she wasn’t a threat to her life. 

“Wait here, I’ll go get the first aid kid. But I don’t think it’ll do much.” Jungeun says, finally deciding to help the winged creature instead of screaming her lungs out. She jumps off her bed, and Haseul just stays silent watching her leave her room. 

“Weird girl.” Haseul mutters as she stared at the door, and her wings draping down as they relaxed.

Jungeun came back, rather quickly, with a box in her hand, and she smiles awkwardly at Haseul. Haseul just smiles softly back before Jungeun sits down next to the angel, and Haseul remembers looking at the girl from above. Her smile looked familiar, and Haseul remembers a night where she was assigned to protect a little girl from daunting ghosts from hell. The smile of the little girl in the morning looked exactly like the girl’s smile at the moment, except right now it was a little awkward. 

“So, is heaven really what humans say?” Jungeun asked almost in a whisper, afraid that she was asking too much. She was fixing the angel’s wings as she asked. The feathers of the angel was soft even if they looked sharp and hard, but it caused Jungeun to hold onto the wings more firmly to let her fingers get lost into the softness. 

She winced at the way the wounds looked, and a little gag wanted to release from her mouth. Haseul let an amused smile draw on her face seeing the girl’s face. “I’m guessing on hands medical field isn’t your thing.” Haseul chuckled, and Jungeun shakes her head almost closing her eyes as she presses the alcohol against the wound. Haseul winces at the burn before Jungeun puts more ointment on, and she starts wrapping it with bandages. 

“Heaven is heaven to humans. A good place.” Haseul finally answers her question, and Jungeun nods as she puts on more ointment on the burns before continue on other wounds. 

Haseul stared at the girl before looking at the wall debating if she should ask her about staying with the human. She didn’t have anywhere else, and this girl seemed to be completely fine with her presence. Haseul took the bullet and decided to ask anyway. “If you don’t mind, can I stay with you for like 2 weeks because I really don’t have anywhere else to stay.” Haseul asks as she fiddles with her fingers afraid of the girl saying no, and Jungeun just nods. “As long as my parents don’t find out, you can stay. I don’t know where you’re going to sleep though.” Jungeun smiles sweetly as she moves to the other side of Haseul, and fixes that wing. Haseul smiles relieved at her, warm and soft as always and Jungeun sees it before smiling shyly back. She found the angel’s smile beautiful. It was a simple smile but one she could stare at, one where it hit a certain interest in her heart. Like falling in love with someone’s smile at first sight. Haseul’s smile was like that, and she may have gotten lost into it for a second. 

After patching up Haseul, Jungeun swore she had seen Haseul’s face before now that she looks at it a couple of times. Maybe in her dreams, which is wild. 

“Don’t you have anywhere to go?” Haseul asked as she lets her wings spread to heal quicker as her muscles are more relaxed. Jungeun looks at the clock and runs her hands through her hair before sitting at the edge of the bed. “I have school in 3 hours, but I don’t have to go if you need any help.” Jungeun offers, and Haseul shakes her head.

“I’ll be fine now, thank you Jungeun.” Haseul says, and Jungeun nods as she stands up. Haseul’s eyes never leaving her face before wondering what the girl thought about her. “What do you think I am?” Haseul asked and Jungeun walks closer to Haseul before looking back at her wings. 

“I don’t know. But I just have this gut feeling that you’re not bad.” Jungeun softly answers, sounding so unsure. Jungeun looks down at Haseul, and Haseul looks back at her with a smile. “I have another proof, but It’s not a pleasant sight to see.” Haseul says before Jungeun hums. 

“What is that?” Jungeun asked and Haseul smiles.

“When an angel is born, we’re marked with an iron cross against our chest. It doesn’t hurt though since we’re in this pool of holy water while being marked.” Haseul answers as she points to the spot where the cross was marked on her skin, and Jungeun raises an eyebrow. The angel just nods before Jungeun stares at where Haseul’s fingers land. “That sounds rather demonic.” Jungeun says, and Haseul laughs. 

“Well I promise you I’m not.” Haseul raises her pinky, and Jungeun smiles at it before wrapping her pinky with Haseul’s. Haseul stares at their locked pinkies with a dreamy smile before the girl pulled away to leave for school. And during the time alone, it was rather boring. So Haseul had ended up falling asleep on Jungeun’s bed when the human got home. 

“You know, if my parents weren’t busy as hell, you would have been caught.” Jungeun sighs as she sets her backpack on the floor, and Haseul opens her eyes at the sound of Jungeun. Jungeun takes off her shoes, and jacket before Haseul sits up and looks back at her wings before trying to make them disappear. She winces as they were still throbbing in pain. “What are you doing?” Jungeun asked and Haseul shakes her head.

“I have the ability to hide them and look like one of you, but my wings are still in pain.” Haseul sighs before fixing her hair. 

“How will they heal if they’re hidden?” Jungeun asked and Haseul shrugs. 

“It’s all angel stuff I never understand myself.” Haseul gives her a dorky grin, and Jungeun smiles back before laying down next to Haseul. “You can be my guardian angel then.” Jungeun joked.

“I guess that’s the least I can do.” Haseul nods. 

***

“You’re not sleeping?” Jungeun asked as she got out of the showers, and Haseul shakes her head as she stands by the window Jungeun had. She was looking up the sky for any signs, and none.

“I hope you’re not some sort of demon in disguise.” Jungeun says as she sits down on her bed as she dries her hair with the towel, and Haseul turns to look at her with a smile. 

“I never told you my name. I’m Haseul.” Haseul greets, and Jungeun had barely realized she didn’t know the angel’s name. She nods before opening her laptop, and Haseul looks up at the sky. “Do you believe in demons though Jungeun?” Haseul asked and Jungeun nods as she types some words into a search. 

“One is hunting for you tonight.” Haseul says and Jungeun stops typing before looking at Haseul, and the angel looks back at her with a grin. She was excited to finally do something after boring heaven, and putting an angel back to hell sounded fun for the moment. But her grin came off as a joke to Jungeun, and the girl rolls her eyes since she didn’t like jokes like that. Haseul smiles wider as her teeth shined against the light of Jungeun’s lamp. “I’m not joking, but they can’t come near you.” Haseul honestly spoke as she looks at the stars forming against the sky. 

“I’m here.” Haseul continues and Jungeun stares at the angel in disbelief. Her fingers rested upon the keys of the laptop as she tilts her head towards the angel. Her lips slightly apart, and she wasn’t sure what the angel meant. 

“Why would a demon want me?” Jungeun asked and Haseul clears her throat as she walks towards Jungeun. She sits down next to her as her wings close in as tight as possible before shrugging. “There are multiple reasons. One reason is maybe because I’m here.” Haseul says honestly as she rubs her nape, feeling slightly bad. The girl widens her eyes at the knowledge, and Haseul just smiled awkwardly before explaining further. “Demons like to target people who have heaven’s side the most. So because I’m here with you, they target you so they can hurt us.” Haseul continues and Jungeun blinks as she tries to process the information before nodding mindlessly.

Jungeun wasn’t sure if she should believing this stranger who claims to be an angel, however that angel part Jungeun couldn’t really deny with the wings. She just wasn’t sure if Haseul was a demon as well, like the saying of fallen angels are demons. Jungeun didn’t know where that came from, but she was worried Haseul was joking around or something. When Jungeun looks at Haseul in the eye, though, she could trust the thing with all her life. An angel’s charm maybe.

“You’ll protect me?” Jungeun asked softly after all the though, afraid that something bad will happen despite her doubts. Haseul smiles with a nod, amused with the question and finding it cute. She raises her pinky up again, Jungeun smiles cutely at the sight before wrapping their pinkies together. “I promise.” Haseul whispers.

It wasn’t long before Jungeun had fallen asleep, and Haseul was standing by the window once again staring into the night sky. She wasn’t sure what to do, but she could sense the darkness coming closer. 

And speaking of the devil, the demon had come sneaking into Jungeun’s room. Haseul turns around to look at the ghostly black shadow, and red glowing eyes. “Hello there.” Haseul smiles and the demon squints to look at the angel. To the demon, Haseul was glowing and it was surprised to see an angel down in this room.

“What are you doing here? You don’t belong to earth.” The demon scoffed as it walked closer to the sleeping girl, and Haseul could see sweat building up against Jungeun’s forehead. Her breathing getting faster, and Haseul walks closer to her bed. Jungeun didn’t look like she was having too much of good dreams, and Haseul didn’t like the idea of her struggling in her dreams. 

“None of your business. Now leave before I put you back to hell.” Haseul motions her hands to tell the demon to leave, and the black figure just laughs. Echoing deep inside Haseul’s ears. “You can’t do anything. You’re hurt.” The creature smirked, and Haseul just sighed.

“That I am. But that doesn’t stop me from putting you back to hell.” Haseul smirks as well, and the demon snarls before jumping towards Jungeun. Hunger for an innocent soul, and Haseul runs towards it as she pushes it off to the wall before pressing two fingers against her mark. A glowing cross shone through her shirt, and the demon curses at the impact. Struggling to be free from Haseul’s weight, but Haseul was quick to hold it down. She pressed the two fingers that were against her chest, onto the demon’s head and slowly light consumed the dark. “Goodbye now.” She smiles and demon widens its eyes at the disappearance of its body. 

“You don’t know it yet. Funny.” The demon laughs and Haseul furrows her eyebrows as light takes up the demon’s legs. 

“What?” Haseul asked and the demon continues to laugh. Haseul was getting frustrated with the thing, and she presses her fingers harder against it. The demon groans at the power before chuckling to annoy the angel even more. 

“You’re her-“ The demon whispers before the light consumed it, and Haseul forms a fist with her hands at how she never got the answer. Who was she?

She stands up straight and realizes her wings were healed enough to push back in. She sighs in relief when all of it had disappeared, and she looks back at the sleeping human. Her cold sweat was no gone, and her breathing was normal once again.

Haseul smiles. Protecting Jungeun wasn’t too bad.


	2. Coffee and Alcoholic Drinks

When Jungeun had woken up, a Haseul was looking at her pictures placed on her drawers. To Jungeun’s tiredness, there were no broken down wings on the back of her. Jungeun frowns at the sight before closing her eyes tighter to make sure she was seeing right when she opens them again. And she was.

“Your wings.” Jungeun muttered tiredly and Haseul jumps at the sudden sound before looking back at Jungeun. She smiles at the sleepy girl before walking towards her. “Good morning Jungeun.” Haseul greets, and Jungeun just nods as she stretches. 

“Last night they healed enough for me to put them back.” Haseul explains without needing the girl’s question as she looks back with no sight of her broken wings. The sleepy gir nods, once again, at the explanation before lazily sitting up and plays with her hair. She didn’t feel like going to school today, and she didn’t have the best sleep when she broke into a nightmare. “How was your sleep?” Haseul asked as if she could read Jungeun’s mind. The girl shrugs as she stares at the sheets on top of her legs. 

“Had a really bad nightmare.” Jungeun sighs as her brain was finally working, and Haseul nods knowing she had one.

“It was the demon.” Haseul says and Jungeun hums trying to put the puzzle pieces together. If Haseul was actually an angel, and if there was actually a demon in her room when she had a nightmare. All she remembered about the nightmare was losing her parents, and she couldn’t really figure out how that related to a demon ruining her sleep. She looks up at Haseul, and the angel was smiling so softly. Jungeun liked her smile, and she unconsciously smiles back as she stares at the angel’s lips. Her questions about everything about the demon disappeared, and she trusted her once again. 

“I saw you break down in sweat, and your breathing was getting to a point where you were hyperventilating.” Haseul clears her throat trying to break the uneasy feeling inside her heart. Knitted eyebrows remembering about how scared Jungeun was in her sleep, and she was worried. Jungeun rubs her temples remembering feeling like she was suffocating, and she looks at Haseul with an eyebrow raised. “You protected me?” Jungeun asked and Haseul smiles wider with pride inside of it.

“Like I promised.” Haseul raises her thumb and Jungeun just chuckles as she shakes her head before getting up to change. Today felt like a coffee day, and she glanced at the angel looking up at the sky. “Do you want to come with me to the cafe?” Jungeun asked and Haseul hummed not quite sure what that was.

“The place where humans get coffee and stuff?” Haseul asked and Jungeun smiles with a nod.

“Sure. I’d be interested to find out how that taste like.” Haseul smiles brightly as her eyes curved along, and Jungeun smiles at the sight. Haseul may be a complete stranger, but she was a cute one. 

***

Walking down streets without things behind her was something new for Haseul, and walking on hard cement was also something that she wasn’t used to. She looks around the places, and the smell was quite different from heaven. Heaven had everything earth had, except everything was so restricted. Angels could barely touch anything the souls made, and had. So it was nice to walk around like a human. 

“Haseul!” Jungeun called as she grabbed onto the angel’s arms when she wandered on the streets, and Haseul looks over at Jungeun before realizing the cars driving towards her. She smiles in an embarrassed but amused way as she walks closer to Jungeun. The girl only shook her head before smiling in wonder at the angel. Haseul was definitely something different. “Is earth that fascinating?” Jungeun asked and Haseul hummed as she thought about her answer.

“No, it’s just nice walking around freely without being restricted.” Haseul answers before sighing. She looks at the girl again before she glances down at Jungeun hugging her arm. She was warm, and never has she had someone hold onto her for so long but it felt right at this moment. It reminded her of hugging the little girl she protected a couple years ago, and she had come to a conclusion that Jungeun was that little girl. She just didn’t understand how she met her again at such a strange timing. 

The human realizes Haseul’s stare on her arms around her, and she pulls away sheepishly before fixing her hair. Pushing a strand behind her ear, and clears her throat as she shoves her hand in her coat. Haseul giggles at Jungeun’s awkwardness before wrapping her arms around the taller figure, and pulls her closer. “You can hold onto me any time you want.” Haseul chuckles and Jungeun shakes her head as she blushes. 

Jungeun didn’t mean to hold onto Haseul, she just did without thinking. After pulling Haseul away from the streets, the warmth that she got from the angel was comforting. So she held onto it without thought, but she liked it even if it wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“Besides, I promised to protect you. Giving you warmth is a way of protecting, yes?” Haseul asked and Jungeun smiles shyly as she pushes herself a little closer in Haseul’s arms. 

Jungeun hoped none of her friends will see her with Haseul because they will bombard her with questions. 

Once they got into the cafe, Jungeun told Haseul to sit down and she’ll order the drinks. Haseul complied even though she wanted to walk with Jungeun in line to look at the menu, however the girl pushed her away as she pointed at a table. Haseul wanted to continue to tease the girl because the way she furrowed her eyebrows was adorable, and how she would whine with her body when Haseul was about to stand by her side. However, she decided to let the human breathe for a moment as she sat down on the table next to the window. 

Jungeun returned shortly, and she sighs as she shoves the receipt into her pocket before looking at Haseul. The angel was already staring at her, and Haseul’s eyes shimmered the way the moonlight played with the ripples in the river. Haseul smiles at her before resting her head onto her hands that prompted up against the table. “You know I’m immortal right? So if I get hit by a car, I literally just come back to life.” Haseul spoke, and Jungeun reflects the smile against Haseul’s own lips before shaking her head.

“No I didn’t know that Haseul. Now I do.” Jungeun says softly as she rests her hands together on the table, and Haseul smiles wider along with her. Their stares lasted a little longer, and Jungeun ends up letting her cheeks lift higher, and her lips curved higher as she giggles. Haseul follows along before they crack into a fit of giggles, and Jungeun kicks Haseul under the table for her to stop laughing so she can stop laughing. But Haseul’s little ow made the two laugh even more, and Haseul’s hands finding their way to rest onto Jungeun’s hands. The girl wrapping a few fingers with Haseul’s before breathing slowly, her face flushed dark pink. Haseul finds it cute, and she pats Jungeun’s hands gently. Jungeun nods at her, and they didn’t know why they were so comfortable and laughing. But Haseul found comfort in Jungeun, and Jungeun found comfort in Haseul. 

Jungeun heard her name being called for the drinks, and she gets up leaving Haseul to smile with a content heart. She may have broken down wings, but she also has Jungeun. It was nice, and different from heaven where so many angels despised her for being chosen as an important angel. However no one truly knew why she was so important besides God, but he wouldn’t say a word. Told Haseul she’ll need to find out herself, and she still has the answer left unknown.

The cups were placed onto the table, and Haseul stares at it before grabbing the one in front of her. She takes a sip, and she didn’t like it very much. “Jungeun this is terrible.” Haseul scrunched her face up as she tasted the caramel macchiato, and Jungeun smiles as the angel pushes the cup aside. “I thought this kind of drink would be easier for starters. Do you want something stronger?” Jungeun giggled and Haseul shakes her head as she smacks her tongue against the top of her mouth. Trying to get the flavor out of her mouth, and Jungeun ends up laughing at the angel’s reaction before shaking her head. She continues to drink her own, and Haseul looks at her drink in disgust. “I will never understand why you humans like this so much.” Haseul says, and Jungeun smiles before shrugging. 

“I’ll never understand why you wouldn’t like it.” Jungeun responds, and Haseul opens her mouth to argue but she had nothing else to say. She shut her mouth before crossing her arms across her chest, and watched as Jungeun looked through her phone. 

Jungeun received a couple of messages from her friends asking if she wanted to go to the club tonight since it was 50% off everything, and she looked at Haseul. “Haseul.” Jungeun called, and Haseul hummed. 

“How about drinking? Do you want to try that?” Jungeun smiled and Haseul raised her eyebrow. 

“You mean those alcohol based drinks? The ones that make humans really really really stupid?” Haseul asked interested in it, and Jungeun laughed at her descriptions of drinks. She just nods as she smiles widely at Haseul’s little glint of interest in her eyes, and the angel nods as well. Haseul smiles excitedly as she thinks about all the different possibilities of alcoholic drinks. “Sure.” Haseul bit her tongue and Jungeun’s eyes curved. 

“So you want to be really really really stupid like humans, I guess?” Jungeun giggled and Haseul furrowed her eyebrows. 

“No, I want to try other drinks besides wine. That’s all they serve in heaven, and do you know how boring that flavor gets?” Haseul asked and Jungeun just shakes her head at the angel. 

Jungeun places her phone back into her pocket, and Haseul raises her eyebrow before smiling when Jungeun leans closer to the table. Haseul does the same, and Jungeun just rolls her eyes as she looks down shaking her head, hiding the grin on her face. 

Haseul had familiar brown eyes that made her feel at comfort, and Jungeun couldn’t really get a grip at it. That Haseul gave her a warmth that no one else could. She shyly smiles as the corners of her lips curved as if it were afraid to smile wider when their eyes met once again, and Haseul shows her an array of smiling teeth. “Tell me more about yourself Haseul.” Jungeun says and Haseul hums, not expecting that before nodding. 

“Well I told you I was immortal already, and that I’m an angel. But I had fallen from heaven because God had presumably agreed to put down to earth. I had a rough relationship with one of the higher angels up there, and well they wanted to send me to hell, originally, however things weren’t meant to be that way. And here I am.” Haseul says and Jungeun let’s a “huh” before putting the straw into her mouth and sips onto her drink. Haseul just nods before continuing. 

“I’ve been enjoying it here, actually.” Haseul says as she looks out the window, and back to Jungeun with a smile that was so gently it seemed like it could falter any moment.

“I got to meet you.” Haseul winks, and Jungeun almost chokes on her drink before laughing. Haseul giggles before patting her hand so she’ll calm down, and Jungeun just grins widely as she stares at Haseul. Another fit of giggles wanting to escape her lips remembering the cheesy little wink Haseul gave her.

“That was smooth, but your wink ruined it.” Jungeun sighed as she wipes the nonexistent tears, and Haseul laughs along at the exaggeration. 

Maybe drinking coffee wasn’t Haseul’s thing, but spending time with Jungeun at a place that sells coffee was certainly something she enjoyed.

***

“I just realized you don’t have an ID.” Jungeun says as she waits for Haseul to change in her closet, and Haseul smiles before opening the door as she dressed in a flannel and shorts. “I have my ways.” Haseul smiles before Jungeun scoffs at her before Haseul pouts as she says “I can just teleport inside, you know?” 

“Wait, really?” Jungeun asked and Haseul nods with a proud grin.

“How do you think I ended up in your closet?” Haseul chuckles and Jungeun hums at the thought before understanding how. She grabs her wallet and keys before looking back at Haseul. The girl was following her, and she continues on their way out to the front door. “Anyways, I’m sure the people at the bar don’t really look at ID’s.” Haseul yawns as they walk out of the house, and Jungeun nods. 

“It’s an adult club, so they assume everyone who’s in is legal to drink.” Jungeun noted, and Haseul nods.

“Good. Besides, I’m sure I’m legal to drink.” Haseul says as they got into the car, and Jungeun chuckles. 

“How old are you?” Jungeun asked as she starts the engine, and drives off. Haseul looks up at the sky before smiling. “About 100 something.” Haseul answers and Jungeun widens her eyes as she glances at Haseul. 

“We usually stop showing physical growth at the age of 20, and years are just years after that.” Haseul smiles as she sees Jungeun’s wandering eyes, and the human blushes when her eyes met with Haseul’s. The angel just winks at her before Jungeun rolls her eyes as she stops the car at a stop sign. “You look 40.” Jungeun smiles and Haseul shrugs.

“I take that as a compliment.” Haseul chuckles and Jungeun pouts when it wasn’t supposed to be one. 

Haseul smiles as she looks at Jungeun driving, and the human doesn’t realize the stare from the angel as she looks in front of her so she won’t crash into anything or anyone. The thoughts that ran through the angel’s mind was a mess, and she wondered if God let her be sent down to earth was for Jungeun. Was the human going to go through something? Or if the demon was the only thing she had to do before she could go back to the place. She doesn’t exactly know, but this wasn’t her first time sent down to help out Jungeun. 

Her thoughts were quickly running back to the back of her mind as Jungeun’s hands rested on her shoulder. She looks at her, and the girl was smiling. “We’re here.” she simply said, and Haseul looks around the place. There was a really long line, and a couple of girls waving their hands towards the girl as she got out of the car. “Do you want to meet my friends, or are you just going to teleport in right away?” Jungeun asked, and Haseul shrugs. 

“Am I embarrassing?” Haseul asked and Jungeun smiles looking at the angel up and down before she shakes her head. Haseul nods as she walks with Jungeun to her group of friends. The taller of the two wraps her arms around Haseul’s arm once again, and Haseul’s lips curved a bit at the feeling of it. The human smiles widely, array of teeth widely displayed as her cheekbones shown and her eyes curved. Haseul loves her smile, and she smiles gently back. 

“Oh. Who’s this?” Jinsoul asked as she wraps her arms around Sooyoung, her girlfriend. Jungeun only rolls her eyes at her before letting go of Haseul, and the angel awkwardly smiles at the four girls. She feels 4 pair of eyes looking her up and down, and she just stood there awkwardly before Jungeun covers their eyes. “Stop judging her. She’s just someone I helped out the other night.” Jungeun says and Sooyoung hummed not believing Jungeun. 

“Like bed help, or what?” Sooyoung asked and Jungeun blushes at the question before shouting a no, and the couple laughs before Jiwoo hits Sooyoung’s arm. “Don’t tease Jungeun.” Jiwoo pouts before hugging Jungeun, and Jungeun just smiles at her closest friend. 

“When does Sooyoung not tease one of us?” Kahei yawned as she pulls the coat over herself closer, and Jiwoo glares at Sooyoung before resting her head onto Kahei’s shoulder. Jungeun just smiled happy to hang out with them again before looking back at Haseul who was already talking with Sooyoung and Jinsoul. She looks a little longer, and Haseul smiles at her gaze before clearing her throat. “I’m going to go somewhere for a short bit, I’ll meet you girls in there later.” Haseul says, and Jungeun furrows her eyebrows at her sudden leave before realizing she was going to teleport her way there. Jungeun nods after realizing, and Haseul slightly waves at them before walking off. 

“Where’d you find her?” Kahei asked and Jungeun couldn’t really tell the truth when it came to that. 

“On the streets. I don’t know.” Jungeun says before shrugging off the question, and they could tell she didn’t want to talk about it. So they let it slide before they talked about other things, such as a chemistry test and how badly Jiwoo failed it. 

When they got into the club, Haseul had to wait a little while before showing up in front of them at the place they were sitting at. She grabbed a drink of her own, Green daiquiri punch was the name, and she liked it quite a lot. It was like lemonade, just a little stronger. With a green glass in her hand, she greeted the girls as she sits down next to Jungeun. 

“Really? You like that?” Jungeun whispered, and Haseul smiles as she gives her straw to Jungeun. Jungeun shakes her head pushing the cup away before looking at Haseul with a raised eyebrow. “What? Do you want me to just drink straight up vodka?” Haseul laughed and Jungeun shakes her head. 

“I like a rum punch.” Jungeun smiles and Haseul rolls her eyes. 

“That’s literally this but with different fruits and stuff.” Haseul sips, and Jungeun just smiles before watching Haseul drink. 

“I have a feeling you get drunk easily.” Haseul says as she finishes the drink and puts it down on the table. 

“Oh she does! Always the first one to go out and dance like a party animal.” Jinsoul laughs with a smirk and Jungeun glares at the girl. Jinsoul just smiles at her before drinking a few shots with the rest of them, and Jungeun glances at Haseul to see her reaction. The angel was only smiling at her with crescent eyes, and a charming smile. “Can’t wait to see it.” Haseul says softly to Jungeun, and Jungeun rolls her eyes for the hundredth time that night as heat rushed to her cheeks. 

Haseul was fascinated at how much the girl’s had drunk, and she was also amused at how drunk they were when she sat down at the bar in front of the dance floor. She drinks the rum punch Jungeun said she liked, and it was pretty tasty. Haseul did like it, and she smiled at the thought of Jungeun getting drunk on this. Although the girl did drink a couple of shots of pure rum itself, and that probably lead to what she was now. 

The angel looked back as she sips onto the sugar alcohol drink, and sees the five girls dancing despite the crowd being awfully big tonight since it was cheap day. But Jungeun still caught her eyes, and she was surprised by the way the girl moved. She shook her head a lot, and her hair was all over the place as she yelled. It was funny, yet attractive in a sensual way. Haseul finished her drink as she distracted herself from such thoughts before setting the cup on the counter. “Would you like anything else?” the bartender had asked and Haseul shakes her head. As much as she liked this sugary alcoholic drinks, she had come to a thought that she had enough. 

“Hey! Who are you?” Haseul heard Jiwoo ask, and she looks up at them wondering the kind of tone Jiwoo used. Haseul sees a couple of guys trying to dance with the girls, and she squinted trying to see what was going on. She sees more of it, and gets up sighing. She somehow feels like the more she’s on earth, the more reasons shit happens. She walks her way, or more like pushes her way through people so she can figure out what the hell is going on. Haseul smirked at her word choice before Jungeun bumped into her, and Jungeun gasped at the feeling of another body against her afraid of it being a man. 

“Careful there.” Haseul says gently as she gently holds Jungeun, and Jungeun sighs in relief as she meets Haseul’s eyes. Haseul smiles gently at her before looking up at the taller men, and Jungeun swallows as she sees the men closer. One of them had his hands around Jungeun’s waist, and Jinsoul pushed him away before Haseul furrows her eyebrows at the mess turning in front of her. 

“You girls get to the table.” Haseul says to the four other, and they just drunkenly left murmuring curse words at the guys. To Haseul’s surprise none of them followed the girls, but that’s probably due to them having their eyes closed dancing to other people around them. Haseul watches them as they moved their limbs as they looked back, and she chuckles when they finally arrived to the table. 

While Haseul was making sure the four of them arrived safely to the table, Jungeun gets pulled away from Haseul’s body. Haseul widens her eyes at the force that pulled away her away, and her arms trying to hold her back. 

“Get off!” Jungeun yelled as she pushed the guy away, and Haseul pulls Jungeun into her arms once again.

“Hey hey why are you ruining the fun?” the guy asked as he pulls Jungeun back, but Haseul grabs his wrist. He looks down at her with a smirk as he holds her hand, and Haseul just smiles sarcastically. “Oh, you’re jealous she’s getting all the fun?” he asked and she just smiles wider as she wraps her arms around Jungeun’s waist. The drunken girl leaning her body into Haseul’s warmth as the music pounded in her head, and she was getting dizzy. 

Haseul holds his hand as well, and he smirks before the angel crushes his hand as she holds it tightly. A few bones cracking was heard, and Jungeun widens her eyes at the sound of it despite the music being loud. The guy widens his eyes as he groans in pain. Jungeun stares at their hand and sees how Haseul’s hand crushes his bones, white knuckles and it seemed as if Haseul could make his broken hand disappear into thin air. Her gaze averted to Haseul’s face, and Haseul lets go upon seeing her eyes. Jungeun still trying to process everything, looks back at the guy’s hands then to Haseul’s. 

“Haseul.” Jungeun whispers, and Haseul clears her throat. Her lips open to explain, but the guy yells louder as he realized how broken his hands were. Pain pulsing throughout his body, and his heart racing at the agonizing hand. He stares at Haseul with fear, and he hits a blonde friend of his. The blonde guy turns around, and smiles at Jungeun before Haseul sees a way out of the crowd. She tugs onto Jungeun before pulling her towards the opening through the crowd. “Hell no, where are you going?” the guy yelled as he held onto Jungeun’s arm, and Haseul lets go of Jungeun, frustrated at the human’s persistence. She grips the guy’s collar before lifting him off the ground. “Do not touch her.” Haseul deeply whispers behind gritted teeth, and the guy gulps as he nods. His eyes searching the ground, and his feet trying to reach it. He gasps loudly as Haseul puts him higher as her chest starts to glow a little, and Jungeun presses her hand against Haseul’s shoulder. “Let’s go Haseul, it’s okay.” Jungeun says softly, and Haseul breathes deeply before pushing him against the wall. Jungeun holds Haseul’s hands as they find the table, and her vision was getting blurry. 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Haseul whispers and Jungeun passes out in Haseul’s arms. 

***

“Holy shit! She’s awake!” Sooyoung yelled, and Jungeun winced at the loud voice. 

“Water! Water!” Jiwoo yelled as she scrambled out of the bed, and Jinsoul groans at the mess when Kahei and Jiwoo got stuck in the door to get water. 

Jungeun opens her eyes to see what has happened, but when she opened them Haseul was smiling at her. She closes her eyes once again to make sure she wasn’t seeing an angel, but when her eyes opened it was still Haseul. The alcohol aftereffects may have gotten to her when she sees wings behind Haseul, but there was nothing when she squinted again. “How are you feeling? I looked up online how humans feel after getting drunk, and it didn’t sound too nice.” Haseul says softly as the four other friends were scrambling to find food and water.

The girl smiles at Haseul’s words before nodding. “I’m fine Haseul, thank you.” Jungeun says and Haseul nods at the answer. 

Jungeun remembers last night, and she remembers what Haseul has done. But she didn’t want to talk about it now. 

She groans as she feels the familiar ache in her head, but it wasn’t as strong as usual. She glances at Haseul again, and the angel was still smiling at her with a gentle smile. Jungeun smiled back as it reminded her of the sun rising through the dawn, and showed a new day. 

“Jungeun! Your friends are here to save you!” Kahei yelled as they all ran into the room, and Haseul walks away as they pampered Jungeun. The girl in bed confused as she was fed some meds, drank some water and ate breakfast, which was a little too salty. Jungeun glares at the girls before pushing them off as she gulped down the food, and Haseul laughs before sitting down at the end of the bed. “Do you guys always do this when one of you are hung over?” Haseul asked and Jiwoo looks at the angel. 

“No, only to Jungeun.” Jiwoo grins, and Jungeun rolls her eyes before pushing them away. 

“Go home guys, you all have jobs to go to.” Jungeun sighs, and Haseul raises her eyebrow. Where was she supposed to go. Jungeun looks at Haseul’s expression and smiles at her remembering Haseul had no where to go. Jinsoul looks at the two seeing their smiles before opening her mouth with a smirk. “Oh I see.” Jinsoul smirks and Jungeun looks at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what the girl meant. 

Jungeun sees Jinsoul wiggle her eyebrows before Jungeun widens her eyes. “No Jinsoul! Not like that.” Jungeun whines. 

***

“Your friends are quite fun. I’d love to drink with them again.” Haseul chuckles as she sat down next to Jungeun in her bed, and Jungeun shakes her head as she reads her textbook. The idea of Haseul witnessing her friends and her being crazy again didn’t sound to amusing to her. Haseul smiles widely at the way Jungeun focused, and her hair flowing down as she focused. The angel fixes a few strands of her hair as she puts it behind her ear, and Jungeun widens her eyes at the gesture as she feels the unfamiliar flutter in her heart. She looks towards Haseul, and the latter was already looking towards her. “Your hair was covering your face from me.” Haseul reasons her actions softly as she leans closer towards Jungeun. Her eyes averted to the textbook Jungeun was reading before looking back at Jungeun. 

Jungeun blushes, trying so hard to stop the blushing as she told herself to cool down but failed anyway. She looks at where Haseul was looking, and her eyes landed on her textbook once again. “They seem to like you.” Jungeun continues on their conversation, and Haseul hums. 

“I like them.” Haseul nods, and Jungeun remembers about the night in the club. She wanted to talk to Haseul about it, and how she can do all those things. Jungeun’s answer was a simple because she was an angel, but Jungeun wanted to know more than just that. She didn’t know exactly what she was looking for, but she hoped Haseul would tell her. So she closed her textbook before facing Haseul, and their faces were much closer now. “Oh?” Haseul smirks, and Jungeun pushes Haseul away before awkwardly laughing. 

“I want to talk about last night.” Jungeun sighed as she sets her textbook aside, and holds her hands together as she looks at the angel. Haseul nods as she sits comfortably next to the girl, and waited for her to ask questions. 

“I know you’re an angel, and all, but I don’t understand.” Jungeun whispers remembering how high Haseul had the guy, and how ruined his hands looked. Haseul nods understanding the girl’s confusion. 

“Well as an angel, I’m immortal and extremely powerful. Obviously I can’t do everything, like I can’t make two people fall in love with each other. I’m an angel, not a cupid.” Haseul smiles and Jungeun furrows her eyebrows. That wasn’t an answer she really wanted. 

“But do you control how much pressure you put onto something? If you held me in your arm, would there be a chance you hold me too tightly?” Jungeun whispered afraid of Haseul’s power, and Haseul stares at Jungeun’s hands. She holds them gently which caused the human to look into Haseul’s eyes, the familiar feeling of warmth. The unfamiliar flutter in her heart came back, and Jungeun liked the feeling of flying. But she was so scared of falling. 

Haseul shakes her head to answer Jungeun’s question before squeezing onto Jungeun’s hand gently. The angel rubs her thumb against the back of her hand, and Jungeun breathed so slowly and heavily at the feeling of it all. She was burning inside. “I can control it. At that moment, I made sure he got his lesson. I won’t hurt you Jungeun.” the angel whispered so softly, and Jungeun lets a tiny smile draw on her face. There it was again, believing Haseul like an impulse.

“Thank you for being there last night.” the girl says remembering how she had forgotten to thank Haseul for her heroic deeds. Haseul shakes her head. “No need to thank me. I did promise to protect you, remember?” Haseul gently spoke as she looks down at their hands, and smiles at the feeling of Jungeun’s hands in hers. Jungeun follows her gaze and a smile drawn on her face as well before holding onto Haseul’s fingers. 

Jungeun’s warmth was always the same from when she was a child. Haseul hasn’t been this warm in a while since heaven was so cold from other angels, and such. So she held onto Jungeun’s fingers tighter as they intertwined, and they glanced at each other with shy little smiles. Eyes afraid to meet one another because they didn’t know how to react to the feeling lighting up inside their hearts. Silence filled the two as they stared at their fingers locking, and Jungeun suddenly thinks of the future. 

The little smile on Jungeun’s face faded into a frown though, and Haseul asked her what was wrong. Jungeun only shook her head before staring at their hands again. “I’ll miss your warmth when you’re gone.” Jungeun whispers, and Haseul gives her a comforting smile.

“You like me already?” Haseul teased, and Jungeun pushes Haseul’s hands away before rolling her eyes. Haseul chuckles before patting Jungeun’s head. “You roll your eyes a lot.” Haseul giggled and Jungeun smiles. 

“Because you’re annoying.” Jungeun pouts and Haseul raises an eyebrow. Was she? Is that why all the other angels didn’t like her? Jungeun sees the confusion on her face and she laughs. “It’s sarcasm. I like being with you Haseul, you’re fun.” Jungeun assures her before opening her textbook again. Haseul smiles at that before letting the girl be, and she walks up to look up at the sky again thinking about heaven.


	3. Parks

Jungeun wasn’t having it today, and a cheap day would have been nice today not 2 days ago when it was cheap day. She was walking around with three heavy textbooks in her hand because she had forgotten her backpack, and she needed to return one to the library which she was heading at the moment. Stairs to a library, who thought that would be a genius idea? 

A bunch of people were passing by her, and none offered her to help and Jungeun wasn’t expecting anyone to anyway. She sighed as she was tempted to go to an elevator, but it closed when she arrived at the stairs. She internally groans before hugging the books tightly, and when she stepped her first step up she felt hands wrap around her own as someone took the books from her. She looks at her side, and Haseul smiled at her as she held the books as if they were three pieces of paper.

“What are you doing here?” Jungeun asked and Haseul shrugged as they walked together up the stairs.

“I was just laying on your bed with my eyes closed, and I sensed myself lost into space and here I am.” Haseul chuckled, and Jungeun wasn’t sure if the angel was joking or telling the truth. But Haseul’s sparkling eyes, and genuine smile had her thinking it was the truth. 

“So you just teleported here?” Jungeun asked and Haseul nods as they reached the top where the library lays. 

Jungeun grabs the book at the top when they went to the desk, and Haseul just stands there holding onto the books before a tap on her shoulder was felt. She looked behind her and Kahei was there. “Oh Kahei, hello there.” Haseul greets softly knowing what libraries are from little tales in heaven. Kahei smiles at her before looking at Jungeun.

“She’s already bossing you around, hm?” Kahei asked with a tease, and Jungeun couldn’t hear them since Haseul stayed behind so she won’t be in the way for other students in line. Haseul shakes her head with a smile as she glances at the girl coming towards her. “I offered to help.” Haseul answers as Jungeun stands next to them.

“Hi Kahei, you came alone today?” Jungeun asked and Kahei shook her head.

“Jiwoo’s in the bathroom, and the other two decided to stay in their apartment.” Kahei smiles widely as she raised her eyebrows up and down. Jungeun faked a gag before grabbing the books from Haseul’s hand, but the angel shook her head. “It’s fine Jungeun. They’re not heavy for me.” the angel smiles, and Jungeun just nods before looking at Kahei who was grinning widely. 

“You two are cute together.” she said and Jungeun chokes on the air she was trying to breathe in, and Haseul just chuckles. The choking girl and her reddened face pushed Kahei away before announcing they were going to leave. Kahei just giggles before waving at the two as they left. 

  
Jungeun held onto Haseul’s arm as they walked out of the library, and Haseul’s heart burned contently at the feeling of familiar warmth she didn’t expect. “Don’t you have class?” Haseul asked and Jungeun nods her head before grabbing her books. Haseul frowns before following Jungeun, and the taller girl looked behind her weirdly. “What are you doing?”Jungeun. asked and Haseul shrugs.

“Following you to class.” Haseul answers as she held onto Jungeun’s hands, and the human holds onto it tighter meaning to pull away but her instinct was to pull her closer. The corner of Haseul’s lips lifted up into a small smirk before pulling Jungeun closer to her, and Jungeun blushes. The human clears her throat trying to distract herself from their hands locked together. “You know you can’t just barge into class?” Jungeun asked and Haseul hums once again thinking about it before shrugging again. 

“It’s not like they have to grade my papers and attitude, so I can just sit with you.” Haseul smiles widely before Jungeun just shakes her head. She drags Haseul towards the right way when Haseul turned somewhere else, and Haseul widened her eyes in embarrassment. “Oh yes, give me those books Jungeun. Why should a weak little human carry books when a strong angel is right here?” Haseul whined as she grabbed the books with her hands, and Jungeun just smiled before holding onto her hand tightly. She swings them a little before Haseul laughs at the human being.

“Are you happy Jungeun?” Haseul asked and Jungeun just gives a shy little giggle with a nod. She is happy, and the angel had everything to do with it.

“It’s weird how you make me happy Haseul. Is it because you’re an angel, like do you just make people happy?” Jungeun asked with an eyebrow raised, and Haseul laughs at her before shaking her head. She wished it was an angel thing, but even the creatures of her own didn’t like her. That conclusion wasn’t really true, and she doubted every human liked angels. Especially ones that trusted in demons and such, but she just smiled at Jungeun. “No, it’s not an angel thing, actually. Oddly enough, you make me happy too Jungeun.” Haseul answers, and Jungeun just smiles satisfied by the reply before looking down at their hands. 

“Glad to know.” Jungeun says gently before dragging to Haseul to the building.

***

Haseul stretched her body as they got out of Jungeun’s last class, and Jungeun giggles before Haseul wraps her arms around Jungeun’s shoulder. “Well that was truly boring, it was like watching clouds stay still beneath me in heaven. Truly, a work of entertainment.” Haseul commented on the class, and Jungeun just lets out a breathy laugh before hugging Haseul’s arm like a habit. 

“Usually i’d be out with the girls, but today seems to be a bad day on that since they’re busy as you read my texts.” Jungeun raises her phone and Haseul smiles sheepishly as she was caught in the act of reading Jungeun’s text messages. 

“It was just right on the table. I couldn’t resist.” Haseul defended and Jungeun just raises her eyebrow at her before smirking. “Sure Haseul. Anyways, today looks like a good day to go out to the park.” Jungeun looks up at the sky, and Haseul looks up as well. 

Looking at the sky reminded her of her wings, and she realized that she hasn’t looked at her wings in a while. 

“Parks have those little children, don’t they?” Haseul asked as she grabbed onto the books again, and Jungeun had forgotten she was holding them. “Maybe we should go back to my house first.” Jungeun notes, and Haseul hums wondering why they would do that. 

“Why should we? I can just teleport it home.” Haseul smiles and Jungeun raised her eyebrow, and tilts her chin at the books. 

“You can just teleport things too?” Jungeun asked as she watches the books disappear into thin air. She stares at Haseul with the angel’s eyes closed, she sets them on Jungeun’s bed. She opens her eyes to see Jungeun’s jaw dropped, and she touches Haseul’s hand. Looking at it up and down as she turns Haseul’s hand around before looking up at Haseul. “What in the world.” Jungeun whispers.

“Yes it is other worldly, Jungeun. I am not from here.” Haseul chuckles and Jungeun knits her eyebrow in silence. She decided to let the confusion pass, and just tell herself Haseul was a damn angel. So she intertwined their fingers. Haseul following her as they walked hand in hand to someplace Haseul has no clue about. 

Jungeun couldn’t exactly understand(or ignored to understand) how comfortable she was with Haseul, but something about the angel human creature was comforting. The way she smiled, and how her eyes crinkled a little. A gentle voice, and a caring hand as it gave Jungeun warmth with a simple touch. She’s never really connected with someone so easily, but the comfort Haseul brings makes her feel like it all made sense. She liked Haseul as her friend, companion, and someone she’ll miss. Someone that was meant to be more than just a friend.

***

The park was quiet with the usual old people walking their dogs, and a few children playing around even though they should be at school. Haseul hums to a song, and Jungeun looks at her weirdly before looking forward. She holds onto Haseul’s hand tighter as she dragged the bewildered angel, and Haseul smiles at her. “You know Jungeun, why do you go to the park?” Haseul asked as she looked around and saw no one around her age except young parents. A few middle school kids, but really no one like Jungeun. A college student. 

The human shrugs as she lets go of Haseul’s hand to hold her own as she looked at the way the wind played with the tree leaves. The moment it stops, Jungeun feels the heat kick in and she smiles a little at the way the small clouds move against the blue. It reminded her of youth. Being in love. 

“It reminds me of my past.” Jungeun answers as she sits down on a bench under a tree, and Haseul sits down next to her. Little space in between them as she rests her hand on her lap, and looks at the girl. The girl smiles weakly before looking down at her fiddled fingers, and Haseul watches her do so too. 

“As you can tell, my parents aren’t around much and they weren’t around much when I started being 10. Since this park is close to home, I would walk here often to watch other children with their parents. I envied them a little…” Jungeun sighs as she looks up at Haseul, and the angel was already looking at her. Her eyes turned to Jungeun’s side profile in the midst of her talking, and a small smile formed on her lips as their eyes met. Jungeun smiles a little back before looking back at her hands, and Haseul scoots a little closer to the girl before her hands rested on Jungeun’s. The angel allowing the human to play with her fingers, and Jungeun felt her heart at ease as she continued the story. 

“But I understood why my parents were so busy. They always came home with something for me, and they spent weeks with me making sure I was fine. Then they’d leave again, and it’s funny how they never really hired anyone to take care of me. But I handled it, and the park was my only escape from feeling lonely or alone.” Jungeun muttered as she spoke quieter, and Haseul held her fingers that moved. Jungeun looked up at her, and Haseul gives her a gentle smile. One to tell the girl she was listening and that it was okay to let it all out to her. She pats Jungeun’s hands before nodding. Jungeun smiles finding comfort in it all before holding onto Haseul’s hand as well. 

“Although the park sometimes made me feel lonelier since all the parents were with their children.” Jungeun chuckled before sighing again. She felt her throat getting caught, and she cleared her throat. Haseul rubs her thumb against Jungeun’s back hand, and Jungeun exhaled slowly. “What’s funny is that I also remember a white bird landing next to me one day. It was weird, like it purposely tried to cheer me up.” Jungeun furrowed her eyebrows, and Haseul hums. 

That white bird was her, she remembered that day as well. It was a random day looking at people from the clouds, and her eyes landed on a little girl staring at other kids playing around. So she decided to come down as a little white bird to play with the girl, and jumping around in a dance for her. She remembered seeing a little Jungeun smiling at her dancing, and how the girl spoke to her about how she felt like her parents didn’t love her at that time. Haseul smiles remembering the memory before looking at Jungeun. 

“It was funny. Clumsy like you.” Jungeun smiled and Haseul left an airy laugh before nodding. Jungeun’s smile falls slowly as she also remembers meeting her first love here, and how this was also where they ended. 

“Well, I think that’s enough speaking today miss. I don’t want you walking down sad memory lane.” Haseul sighs as she lets go of Jungeun’s hands, and she pats her shoulder before smiling widely. Jungeun smiles weakly back before nodding. She looks up and notices another white bird, and she smiles before pointing at it as she called Haseul. Haseul looked up as well before scrunching her face. She didn’t like the site of white birds right now, it reminded her of Heaven. Not such a good place to think about when they did this to her, but she just smiles at the girl. “Speak of the devil.” Haseul mumbles, and Jungeun just smiles widely. 

“Haseul.” Jungeun calls and Haseul hums as they lock eyes. 

“Thank you for listening. I don’t really talk about this park with any of the girls, and it was nice telling you.” Jungeun says softly as she shyly looks away from Haseul’s dazzling ones. 

“It’s kind of my job listening to the agony of humans, really. I am an angel after all Jungeun.” Haseul chuckles, and Jungeun smiles with a small giggle as she nods. “Right.” Jungeun whispers and Haseul nods. 

Haseul looked back at the sight of swings being empty, and she smiles widely. “Come, go on the swing.” Haseul stands up as she reaches her hand out for Jungeun to hold. The girl holds it subconsciously before standing up, and Jungeun looks at Haseul confused. “Me? On the swings?” Jungeun laughs and Haseul nods before dragging her to the swings. 

“You’ll have fun. It’s the closest to flying you can get around here.” Haseul smiles widely as she lets go of Jungeun’s hands, and Jungeun only shakes her head giggling as she sits down on the swing. It was a little small for her, but it was alright. Haseul smiles as she pushes the girl a little, and Jungeun looks back before smiling widely at Haseul. This reminded her of when her ex would push her on the swings, and Haseul saw the glint of memory in her eyes.

“Do you feel like an angel?” Haseul asked to distract the girl’s thoughts, and Jungeun just looks at her feet going higher off the ground and back to going closer. “No, why should I?” Jungeun asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“Because you’re flying my dear human companion. Just without wings, and not that high.” Haseul looks up the sky before pushing Jungeun again. Jungeun just leaves out a small laugh before feeling small little butterflies in her stomach as she went higher. Haseul watches her against the blue sky as she goes higher and smiles. 

“Haseul, you’re pushing too high.” Jungeun squealed as she grips onto the chains tightly as she reaches up to the top, and Haseul giggles as she stops pushing the girl. She sits down on the swing next to Jungeun’s, as she watched the girl slow down. “Sometimes I fly around to release some thoughts away.” Haseul sighed as she leaned her face against the chain. 

Jungeun looked at her before nodding. “Makes sense.” Jungeun says and Haseul smiles. 

“Sometimes I fly to feel.” Haseul continues and Jungeun stops swinging her feet as she lets gravity put her to a stop. 

“I want to take you flying so you can feel how I feel.” Haseul’s eyes sparkled at the thought, and Jungeun let out a small giggle looking at how happy Haseul looked thinking about it. Haseul stopped smiling about it before clearing her throat, and Jungeun just smiled after her giggles. 

Sometimes being with Jungeun made her feel like she was flying. Free and happy.

***

The night after, Haseul asked Jungeun to re-patch her wings. 

“Was your first love a guy?” Haseul asked as she takes off her shirt, and Jungeun jumps at the sudden action as she sat on her bed with the kit. Haseul smiles at the sight of Jungeun closing her eyes tightly, and Haseul wraps the shirt around her chest. The clothes she wore in heaven was all tattered and burnt, so she had to borrow a lot of Jungeun’s clothes. In result, she took it off whenever she wanted her wings to spread since she didn’t want to ruin them.

She clears her throat, and Jungeun slowly opens her eyes before sighing. “Yes he was, why?” Jungeun asked as she got the things out. 

“Just wondering. Moving along, I think you’re very lovable.” Haseul smiles as she spreads her wings out. Jungeun rolls her eyes before smiling as she unwraps the bandage from Haseul’s wings. She looks at how the grey had turned white already, and only a few feathers looked burnt. The wounds were still bad, but they were slowly healing. Jungeun touches her wings gently letting her hands got lost into them, and Haseul feels it before she smiles at the girl. “I think you’d be a beautiful angel Jungeun.” Haseul softly spoke as she stared at the way Jungeun patched her up. Jungeun just scoffed gently at the thought. 

“Your wings are getting better, just so you know.” Jungeun says and Haseul nods. 

“I also know you like how soft my wings are.” Haseul grins and Jungeun stops what she was doing as she glared at the girl with a blush. Haseul chuckles before pointing her chin to her wings. “It’s cute.” Haseul laughs before Jungeun pouts as she continues to patch the angel up. 

Haseul smiles gently watching the girl focus on patching her up, and when the girl finally finishes one side of the wing, Haseul smiles wider. Jungeun’s warm breath hitting her lips, and Haseul felt them tingle. She’s never felt that before, and she tilts her head wondering what else she can feel. She feels her warmth closer, and her eyes slowly looking at the way Jungeun’s face forms. Her nose, to the way her lips were perfectly shaped. Jungeun glances back at Haseul’s lips before feeling her heart clench in excitement. Seeing a small smile form against her lips, Jungeun couldn’t bring herself to do it at the moment. She pulls away to put the things away, and stands up to sit at the other side to fix the other wing. 

Haseul was a little disappointed with the rejection, but she smiled anyways.

“You have no preference in who you like?” Haseul asked as Jungeun focused on her wing, and Jungeun shakes her head. She couldn’t bring herself to speak when all she could think of was the way Haseul’s lips were so close to hers. 

Haseul hums before watching Jungeun again. The girl feeling the angel’s eyes before glancing at her, and only to meet eyes with her. She quickly looks away before biting her lip as she wrapped the bandage on her wing. Haseul smiles at how shy Jungeun can be before clearing her throat. “So is it possible if you fall for an angel?” Haseul asked with her bottom lip in between her teeth, and a playful smile plastered on her face. One where it shows Haseul knew the answer to but asked anyway to let her heart at ease. Jungeun just smiled at the question before putting the things back into the kit before looking at Haseul. A big grin on her face, and Haseul reflects it. 

“Maybe. Now shut up, I need to sleep.” Jungeun sets the kit on her desk, and gets into her bed. Haseul nods before getting off the bed and puts on her shirt after she had tuck her wings back in. 

A yawn escaped from Jungeun’s lips. Haseul glances at the laying girl, and walks closer to her before leaning down. “Well sleep well, Jungeun. I’ll be here protecting you.” Haseul says gently, and Jungeun opens her eyes to the sound of Haseul’s voice. 

“I’ve always been here protecting you.” Haseul smiles as she met eyes with Jungeun, and the girl just shrugs off the confusion with sleepiness. Haseul fixes her hair gently as Jungeun closes her eyes once again, and Haseul leans down as she pressed her lips against Jungeun’s forehead. Jungeun’s skin burning where Haseul’s lips landed on. It burned, but it gave her warmth. “Goodnight.” Haseul smiles against her skin, and Jungeun feels heat rise on her cheeks as she smiles. 

“Goodnight Haseul.” 

Haseul looked at the girl a little longer before knowing what the demon meant, and what the feeling of flying meant when she was with Jungeun.


	4. Jungeun's Parents

A day passed by, and Haseul was lying on Jungeun’s bed as the girl worked on her homework. The angel was bored, and she glances at the busy girl. “You know, it’s the weekend.” Haseul muttered, and Jungeun stops writing before humming a “mhmm”. 

“We should go out.” Haseul grins. 

“I have homework to do Haseul.” Jungeun sighs, and Haseul hums before getting up from the bed. She looks over Jungeun’s shoulders to look at the paperwork before looking at Jungeun. The girl smiles feeling Haseul’s breath against her cheek, and she drops the pencil in her hand. She looks at Haseul as she backs away, and the angel shows her a cheeky grin. 

“That’s my girl.” Haseul winks, and Jungeun shakes her head as she covers her cheeks. 

“I never said I was your girl Haseul.” Jungeun pouts, and Haseul grins before dragging Jungeun out of the house. 

***

“Seriously, an aquarium?” Jungeun asked as they entered the building, and Haseul nods before going to the first tank she sees. Jungeun just smiles along with the girl as she watches the freshwater fish swim together in a school, and bigger fishes swimming along. Haseul’s eyes were sparked in fascination as her lips were slight apart watching them swim around. Jungeun just snickered at how cute Haseul was at the moment, and her arms finding its way around Haseul’s shoulder as she leans closer to the tank to see what was so amazing. Her eyes only landing to watch the angel’s reflection against the glass, and she smiles gently. 

“I don’t really look into the ocean or rivers from Heaven, but these things are cool.” Haseul whispers as she looks at the tank next to them, and her hands held onto Jungeun’s hand hanging off her shoulder. They walked to the next aquarium where the same species of fish swam together, however they were all different colors. Haseul smiles widely at them before looking at Jungeun who was staring at the girl with soft warm eyes. “You’re really like a kid. Are all angels like this when they’re in earth?” Jungeun asked and Haseul shrugs.

“Not every angel appreciates humanity.” Haseul replies as they continue to look around, and the girl beside her knitted her eyebrows together at the answer. “So you appreciate humanity?” she asked, and Haseul stopped looking for a second. She didn’t realize how much she did until now, and she clearly remembers how much she didn’t like the idea of being on earth. But the more she thinks about it, Jungeun had changed her mind. So did her friends, and her eyes averted to Jungeun’s face. “Yeah I do because of you.” Haseul smiles before continuing to look around the aquarium, and Jungeun’s endless laughter at Haseul’s little commentary about the fishes. Like how when Haseul said the fish reminded her of Jinsoul and Yves hiding in the cave doing things. Or how the cute fishes were Kahei, and the one that moves around all the time was Jiwoo. Jungeun saw fishes in a fun way because of Haseul, and she appreciated that. 

Haseul also had a way to make Jungeun laugh even if it was the stupidest thing, and Jungeun liked that. It was nice to laugh for no reason except the fact that Haseul was there with her sharing a laughing moment together. 

“Oh! These things remind me of you. What are they?” Haseul asked as she looks at the name tag plaque against the tank. She smiles as she points at the dolphin, and laughs at Jungeun. “How am I like a dolphin?” Jungeun asked, sounding offended. Haseul grins before staring at how the dolphin swims. 

“They’re friendly, cute, with a high pitch scream. But they can be a little tough one when needed. Like you, Jungeun.” Haseul answers as her gaze went from the tank to Jungeun. The human smiles gently before holding onto Haseul’s hand. 

“You’re a clown fish then.” Jungeun nods as they walked towards the show, and Haseul hums asking why. 

“Well you’re tiny, and you’re funny.” Jungeun grins before Haseul nudges her softly at the word tiny. But she smiled along with Jungeun’s grin, and they were happy within that moment. A fulfilling warmth inside of their hearts, and Jungeun leans her head closer against Haseul’s to rest as they continued down the hallways, and up to the place where they held the live-action show of mammals acting like they’re having fun with humans. 

Haseul’s seen a couple of these from heaven, and sometimes it doesn’t end all too well. Usually the human gets the tough end of it, but she hoped today that won’t happen. 

“You know one thing I’m afraid of, it’s whales.” Jungeun sighed as she sat down next to Haseul. Haseul raised her eyebrow not knowing that fact, and she looks around before standing up. “What are you doing?” Jungeun asked with her eyebrows furrowed, and Haseul points at the exit.

“We’re leaving since you’re afraid of whales.” Haseul answer as if it were clear on what she was doing. Jungeun just smiled at the considerate thought of Haseul before pulling her down to sit. Haseul looked at her confused but Jungeun just pats Haseul’s hand. “I’ll be fine. Besides the whale comes at the ending.” Jungeun reassures Haseul before Haseul hums. She looks at the girl once more before relaxing in her seat. 

The show fun and all, and Haseul seemed to be enjoying herself. On the contrary, Jungeun was gripping onto Haseul’s arm tightly in fear that a whale will pop out from nowhere. Haseul eventually caught on, and held her hand before they stole glances at each other with a small smile. 

“Here’s Whitney, the killer whale!” the host announced, and Jungeun closed her eyes tightly upon those words. Haseul smiles before having her hands hover over Jungeun’s eyes, and she leans closer by Jungeun’s ears. “It’s okay, I’m here.” Haseul whispers softly, and Jungeun breathes before opening her eyes trusting the angel beside her. Haseul smiles, and Jungeun smiles in relief at her. 

“Shall we leave?” Haseul asked and Jungeun shakes her head as she chewed on her lips. 

“I know you’d want to see it.” Jungeun shakes her head, and Haseul stares at Jungeun. The way she scrunched her nose at the sound of water splashing, and how her eyes would close tightly. Haseul finds Jungeun too adorable, and before she knew it her lips were pressed against her cheek softly. Jungeun widens her eyes, and she feels heat rush against her cheeks. The angel giggles before looking forward to watch the show, and she felt incredibly happy at the feeling of soft skin against her lips. Jungeun’s cheek against her cheek, and Haseul giggles a little more. 

Jungeun couldn’t function what happened, and her cheeks were only getting warmer at the thought of it all. She touched the stop Haseul kissed before glancing at the girl who was watching the show, and she bites her lip trying to suppress the giddy feelings inside of her. Haseul just kissed her cheek. She couldn’t believe it.

On the other hand, Haseul was focused on the show. The whale was rather boring looking, but Haseul enjoyed the tricks. She understood why humans would do this and pay for it, but she also understood why the whale would take upon revenge. Fate is fate, and Haseul really didn’t have control over it despite being an angel. 

The last movement was the whale doing a big splash, and the two of them were pretty close to the show. Haseul looks around them before the whale jumped in the air, and Haseul slowly watches it jump down. Jungeun was closing her eyes tightly having to take in her enemies water all over her. 

Haseul lets her wings spread before wrapping them around Jungeun and herself. Jungeun waited a while before realizing no water dripped on her, and she looks up to see white wings. Her eyes widened as she looked at Haseul. “What are you doing, Haseul?” Jungeun asked and Haseul shrugs. 

“Protecting you from the water. Well us, actually.” Haseul answers, and Jungeun hits her lap gently. 

“Aren’t humans not supposed to see your wings?” Jungeun whispered, and Haseul hums as she thinks about it. 

“What if I told you I also made an illusion so they think they’re seeing us just sitting, but we’re not?” Haseul asked, and Jungeun raised her eyebrow. Haseul smiles before allowing her wings to be hidden once again, and Jungeun looks around as everyone was clapping with water all over them. Haseul gets up as she held hands with Jungeun and they left the aquarium. 

“How did you do that illusion thing?” Jungeun asked as they got into the car, and Haseul hums with a smug smile. Shrugging as she put on her seatbelt, and Jungeun stared at her waiting for an answer. 

“Once again Jungeun, I’m an angel. I have many abilities you wouldn’t expect.” Haseul answered as she pats Jungeun’s lap, and the girl nods as she starts driving. Haseul smiles happily as she leaves her hand resting against Jungeun’s lap, and Jungeun smiles feeling the weight against her. It was nice and warm, and it brought her comfort. Haseul always brought comfort to her, and it was like a first love kind of thing. But Haseul’s warmth was one she could feel forever. 

They both knew what they were feeling when they were together. Well Jungeun knew what she felt for Haseul, and she wasn’t sure if it was good falling for an angel. 

***

“Oh shit, my parents are home.” Jungeun says softly as she parks. Haseul gets out ignoring the panic in Jungeun’s voice, Jungeun widens her eyes as she quickly runs out of her car to stop the angel from going any further. Haseul looks back at the hands holding her, and her eyes ran up to meet Jungeun’s.

“You can’t just go in my house and greet my parents. They don’t even know who you are Haseul.” Jungeun says as she pulls Haseul close to her. 

“Well why can’t you just introduce me to them?” Haseul chuckled and Jungeun bites her lip as she looks at the house. 

“I don’t have the best relationship with my parents, as you know, they’re always gone.” Jungeun mumbled, and Haseul just shakes her head with a smile. 

“Well it won’t get any better if you don’t talk to them, Jungeun.” Haseul pats her head, and Jungeun pouts as she holds onto Haseul’s hands. 

“It’s just introducing me to them, and then tell them that I’ll be staying over to entertain you. And then I’ll help you build a better one with them.” Haseul pulls her hand away from one of Jungeun’s hands, and cups her face gently. Jungeun frowns as her eyebrow furrows, and Haseul smiles gently as she leans a little closer without Jungeun noticing. Her thumb rubbing against Jungeun’s cheeks as she tiptoes and kisses Jungeun’s forehead, and the human gives a small smile at the feeling of it. “Trust me, okay?” Haseul whispered as their eyes met when Haseul stood straight, and Jungeun nods. 

The two of them walked together to the front door, and Jungeun opens it with her keys before inhaling deeply as she opened the door. She looks around, and smells the familiar scent of kimchi stew. She smiles absentmindedly as she remembers how when she was in high school her mom would always cook that when they came back home. Things haven’t changed since, including their broken relationship that used to be strong when she was way younger. 

“Jungeun! You’re home.” she heard, and she looks at the taller man who opened his arms towards his daughter. Jungeun awkwardly hugs him back before he glances at Haseul who was smiling. “Oh you brought a friend.” he chuckled as he reached out his hand for a hand shake. Haseul shakes it back remembering see this happen a couple times between humans. 

“Yes. This is Haseul. Haseul, my dad.” Jungeun introduced, and her father nods. 

“I like her already, Jungeun. Anyways, your mom is in the kitchen cooking up a meal for you. I guess we’ll have a meal for four today.” he smiled and Haseul shook her head. 

“Oh no, I’m fine. You guys have your family time, and I’ll get going for a bit.” Haseul denied the offer, and Jungeun looked at her with confusion on her face. 

“Also if you don’t mind, I’ll be staying over for a bit.” Haseul cheekily grinned, and he laughed as he shook his head. 

“Of course I don’t. Jungeun probably needs to company since we’re always gone…” he sighs before looking down at the ground, and Jungeun feels a familiar pain in her chest at the truth. He looks back up quickly with a weakened smile. “We’ll be leaving in three days again, so please, stay as long as you can.” he gently says, and Haseul just nods with a smile before patting Jungeun’s shoulder as she left the house.

“I’ll be back.” Haseul waves. 

Jungeun gulps at the awkward atmosphere, and she walks to the dining table where everything was set up. Her mother smiling at her with a small little greeting as they all sat together. 

The first few minutes were silent as Jungeun ate slowly, and she thought about what Haseul said. How can she build their relationship back up when she had nothing to say to them? It wasn’t easy thinking of something that would catch interest to her parents, and she definitely didn’t want to talk about what happened at the club. But she could think of one thing to talk to them about, and her father happened to read her mind or something when he asked her about Haseul.

“I met her a week ago, and we’re pretty good friends now.” Jungeun nods as she eats a spoonful of rice. Her mother smiles as she puts more kimchi on her plate, and Jungeun feels her heart flutter in delight at the tiniest of gesture. She missed eating with her parents, and she hadn’t realized it until now. 

“She seems like a nice kid. Where’d you guys go? The bar?” her father joked, and Jungeun awkwardly laughed because they have been to a bar. Well a club, but it’s basically the same thing just crazier. 

“No, we went to the aquarium.” Jungeun answered shortly as she chewed onto the pork, and her mother looked at her surprised. 

“But you don’t like whales.” she said and Jungeun smiles widely. She felt a sense of happiness that her mother still remembered her fear of whales, and maybe Haseul was right. Building this relationship back up wouldn’t be so hard if she just talked to them, and express herself. 

“I don’t, but Haseul…” Jungeun started but she couldn’t really think of how to explain it without giving a ridiculous answer that her parents wouldn’t believe. Even if it were the truth that Haseul protected her with her wings, and covered her eyes the whole show when the whale appeared. She blinks at her parents who awaited for her answer. She grins before shrugging. “Haseul covered my eyes as she enjoyed the show.” Jungeun simply answered with blushes against her cheek. 

Her parents both laughed at the sight of their daughter being shy, and they continued to eat along. 

“Seems to me it’s more than good friends.” her mom muttered, and Jungeun pouts before her mom left out an “aww” because her daughter was the cutest at the moment. 

They continued to have small talk, and Haseul was watching them from the windows. She realized how creepy it may seem, but she wanted to make sure it was going well. And it seemed like it, which made her happy that Jungeun was feeling better when it came to her parents. 

Jungeun, at the moment, was glad Haseul came to her life and made her enjoy it more than ever. 

***

The three days flew by quickly, and Jungeun’s parents enjoyed Haseul’s presence. Her quirky little comments while they watched a drama, and how she would always look after their daughter for the tiniest of things like how she got a paper cut. Haseul immediately went to get the first-aid kit to clean it and put a band-aid on it. They were happy Haseul was in Jungeun’s life.

Like what Jungeun’s father said, though, they were leaving today. Jungeun was locked into her room because she couldn’t really handle goodbyes well even though she regrets it every time. 

“You should go say bye to them, you know?” Haseul spoke as she laid on her back against Jungeun’s bed. Jungeun sighs as she sits next to Haseul. 

“I don’t even say I love you back to them. Even on their birthdays I barely have any courage to say it to them, and i can’t even text to them about it.” Jungeun sighs as she lays down with Haseul, and Jungeun looks at the angel with a pout. Haseul pats her cheek before nodding.

“Why are you so afraid of telling them those things?” Haseul asked and Jungeun shrugs as she covers her face in Haseul’s neck. Haseul wraps her arms around Jungeun, and rubs her back gently. 

“I don’t know…” Jungeun mumbled as she thinks about why. Nothing came up besides the memories of their undying love for her. They raised her alone, and goes to work far just to give her a good life. She doesn’t have any debt because they pay for it, and how they smile at her even after she never says I love you back. She feels her heart breaking a little as she holds onto Haseul tightly. “Why do you think Haseul?” Jungeun whispered, and Haseul pulls the girl closer as she rests her lips against Jungeun’s head. 

“Are you afraid of showing too much emotion Jungeun? I mean, the time I’ve been with you like to roll your eyes when you like something.” Haseul chuckled as she remembers how Jungeun would roll her eyes at her jokes even when she liked them. Haseul smiles against Jungeun’s hair, and Jungeun smiles at the feeling before shrugging. She wasn’t sure about it, but she listened to the way Haseul breathed. 

“Like as if you’re afraid of showing too much emotion because you’re afraid of them rejecting it? Or what Jungeun?” Haseul asked and Jungeun hums.

“No, I know they love me.” Jungeun answers before sighing as she closes her eyes letting herself talk without thinking. 

“I’m probably like this because I’m afraid of hurting myself. Showing too much emotion and letting my guard down to my parents that mean so much to me. Everything to me, and giving them so much love that they deserve, I get afraid that one day all of it will be memories. Memories that will haunt me once they’re gone, and I’ll just dwell on them.” Jungeun softly speaks as she whimpers at the end. Tears ran down her face, and Haseul hugs her tighter as she nodded. 

“I feel like being less emotional with them and not show them too much of how much I really love them, there won’t be enough memories to think about when they’re gone. I’ll just have regrets, but there won’t be happiness that can’t be achieved again. I don’t know. It sounds stupid. Maybe I’m just stupid.” Jungeun sighed as she wiped her tears, and Haseul shakes her head as she holds onto Jungeun’s hand.

“You’re not.” Haseul whispers before wiping her tears, and her face pulled away from Jungeun’s head. She looks at the girl’s face as she gently rubs her thumb against her cheek, and Jungeun just smiles weakly at the tender treatment by Haseul. She wonders why she lets her emotions take over her with Haseul. She doesn’t know why she can’t just do that with her parents, and she opens her eyes to meet Haseul’s warm ones. 

She stares into them even more, getting lost into a brown pool of wonder. Her heart feeling at ease, and she was afraid of falling even if she knew she already has. She knew Haseul will disappear one day, yet she was here giving her all the information to hurt her heart. 

“Maybe disappointment can be added.” Jungeun spoke as she looks away from Haseul, and the angel only nods. 

“That I can’t fulfill the love they desire.” she finished, and Haseul kisses her forehead once again. This time it lingers, and Jungeun breathes deeply. The fuzzy feeling inside of her heart, and the weight in her stomach being lifted. Haseul not only made her fall deeper, but made her realize how to be the person she wanted to be one step at a time.

“Let’s change that. I’ll be right here, but your parents won’t always be home to say I love you to them. Go say it once again Jungeun.” Haseul gently says against her skin, and Jungeun smiles at the feeling of courage because of Haseul. She pulls away before seeing the encouraging look from the angel, and she nods as she walks out of her room. 

She was just in time as they were by the door, and her parents were surprised to see her before they left. Jungeun bit her lip before walking closer to them, and she wraps her arms around both of them. Her aching heart taking over as she remembers all her regrets of not doing this every time they leave. She feels the uneasy feelings inside of her stomach, and it was out of her comfort zone. The clenching in her heart as it beats harder, and she lets go of them. “Have a safe trip, I love you both so much.” Jungeun whispers as she looks down at the floor. Tears begging to leave her eyes, and she didn’t know if it was because of her finally accomplishing something. If it was because her parents were leaving, or if she truly loved them and felt bad for all the years of neglecting the tiniest hint of love for them. 

“We love you too baby girl.” her mom said as she kisses her forehead, and her dad pats her head with a wide smile. 

“We’ll be back princess. You take care of Haseul because I know she’ll be taking care of you.” he says as he opens the door, and she nods as he quickly wipes one side of her cheek dry. She smiles at the action, and watches them go in their car. Waving at each other, and Jungeun exhales. 

Out of the things in the universe, she loved her parents, friends, and Haseul the most. Haseul was more than just a friend, and everyone knows that.


	5. Wings

That night Jungeun hasn’t been so relieved and happy in a while, and Haseul could tell when she was so talkative about everything. 

“Oh speaking of wings, how’s yours?” Jungeun asked and Haseul laughed at the change of subject. They were talking about flavors of chicken wings, and which one was Jungeun’s favorite. Haseul couldn’t really get how they related to her own wings, but she went along with Jungeun anyway. 

“Well let’s check.” Haseul says as she sits up straight, and she takes off her shirt, which was actually Jungeun’s. Jungeun stared at the way she did it so smoothly, and Haseul looks at her staring. Jungeun smiles shyly with red cheeks, and Haseul just chuckled at the shy girl before grabbing a button up laid on the ground. She puts it on backwards before she glances at her back as they both watch the way her wings spread out. Jungeun widens her eyes seeing all the feathers being white, no sign of any burnt or grey ones. 

“It looks all healed.” Jungeun gasps as she takes off the bandage, and Haseul hums as she makes her wings visible for her to see. They were all white and glowing, and she knew that was a good and bad thing. Good thing was she can fly back to heaven to deal with all the mess they had created, and the bad thing was she was going to have to leave Jungeun soon.

Jungeun stands up to look at the full spread of Haseul’s beautiful white wings, and she runs her hands against them. Haseul just smiles at Jungeun’s admiration of the wings before clearing her throat. Jungeun looks at her. 

“Would you want to take a flight?” Haseul asked and Jungeun’s eyes grew big before nodding. Haseul chuckles at the eager nod before standing up, and Jungeun stands there awkwardly waiting for Haseul to give her commands. 

Jungeun squealed when Haseul carried her in a bridal style, and Haseul winced at the loud sound in her ear. “Told you, you scream like a dolphin.” Haseul grins and Jungeun hits her chest playfully before Haseul teleports them to the roof. Jungeun wraps her arms tightly onto Haseul’s neck before looking around them under the starry night. She looks at Haseul, and the angel was glowing tonight. She was really fully healed, and Haseul smiles down at her.

“Hang on tight now.” Haseul grins before she spread her wings wide out, and flapped them as they flew up into the sky. Jungeun closes her eyes tightly at the first flew flaps, but eventually she felt the wind carefully playing with her hair. She opens her eyes to catch a glimpse of the world, and she smiles at how the stars looked from up there. It wasn’t much different from being down on the ground, but she still felt closer to them. She looks down as Haseul took them around the neighborhood, and from the top the houses look so well put together. The burning of the street lamps made it look like from an animation or something. 

Jungeun kind of understood why Haseul would fly to feel because the feeling of being so close to the sky was free. She felt like she could do anything, and she smiles widely as her eyes gazed around the world underneath her. 

Haseul could only feel her heart clench in so much heat because of the feeling of Jungeun in her arms. The two things that made her feel so free and happy, and her eyes couldn’t be removed from Jungeun’s smiling face. She wondered if Jungeun felt what she felt, and God knows how much she wanted Jungeun to know that Haseul just wanted her happy. 

“This is what you guys see every day and night, huh?” Jungeun asked and Haseul nods as she continues to look at Jungeun. 

“I’d much prefer this view though.” Haseul smiles as she stares into Jungeun’s eyes that reflected the sky above them. Jungeun just smiles at that reply, a blushing face coloring up, before holding onto Haseul closer as they were slowly landing on top of Jungeun’s rooftop once again.

Haseul gently lets Jungeun get off her arms, and she sits down on the roof. Jungeun follows her before Haseul spreads her wings so she can sit closer to the human, and Jungeun just giggles before holding Haseul’s hands. Haseul holds them back and looks at Jungeun smiling at their interlocked fingers. 

“I should put my wings back, hm?” Haseul says as she was about to put them away, but Jungeun shakes her head as she looks at Haseul. Haseul looked back at her with confusion.

“Aren’t you afraid of them? Or embarrassed of them?” Haseul asked, and Jungeun just smiles before shaking her head gently as she leans closer to Haseul’s face. “No, I think they’re beautiful. Just like you Haseul.” Jungeun whispers, and Haseul smiles before letting her wings rest. Wrapping around them a little as she leans closer to Jungeun’s face, and their noses almost touching. Their eyes never leaving each other, and they both smiled. 

“They keep me warm anyway.” Jungeun adds, and Haseul nods before she glances at Jungeun’s lips. The human’s face tilting a little. Haseul feels the tingling in her lips again, and her heart raced to feel what it felt like. How soft it would be against hers, and how she felt like exploding the moment their breathing could be felt against each other. 

A dog’s barking ruined it all as Jungeun jumps away, and Haseul breathes out in a slight disappointment as she smiles. Jungeun clears her throat as she fixes her hair, and Haseul continues to wrap them with her wings. 

“The stars are pretty tonight.” Haseul spoke to break the awkward silence, and Jungeun hums. 

“It is, thank you for tonight.” Jungeun whispers as she rests her head against Haseul’s shoulder. Haseul nods as she wraps her arms around the girl as well. They both looked at the sky, and Haseul decided to ask the girl a question. “Did you feel free when you were up there?” 

Jungeun nods gently to answer her question. The angel smiled in satisfaction. It wasn’t like they both felt trapped, but even at times where you’re no chained, it was nice to feel free to do things you want. Like falling in love. 

Haseul started counting the stars before Jungeun just giggled letting her do that.

***

12 days since Haseul and Jungeun had met, and Haseul realized why her wings healed in so quickly. She had to leave on the 12th day, and the sky was extremely sunny for her to know the gates were open. They were missing something in heaven, and showing light was the way to let her know she needs to go back because if she doesn’t she could become mortal.

When Jungeun had asked her what was up since she seemed a little off, Haseul simply lied to the human with excuses. 

“Do you want to rest today? You don’t have to go help me make my project, I told you.” Jungeun smiles as Haseul lays on her bed with her hand rested on her forehead. Jungeun resting her head on her hand as she propped her arms up. Haseul glances at the girl before smiling at the sight of Jungeun’s adorable little smile. “Can you rest with me today?” Haseul asked as her hands fell off her forehead, and she leans a little closer to Jungeun’s face. The girl backing up unconsciously as she blushes, and Haseul chuckles. 

“I guess so. It’s not due 2 weeks from now anyway.” Jungeun sighed as she rested her head against Haseul’s chest. The angel intaking her scent for a bit, and it was fresh. Nothing too sweet or feminine, just Jungeun. She pulls the girl closer to her as they stayed silent enjoying the moment of each other’s embrace. There was something between them, and Haseul wanted to say it was love. An angel falling for a human, and vice versa. Sounds odd since in heaven it rarely ever happened, but then again, not everyone was assigned as someone’s guardian angel. 

Jungeun draws little circles, and hearts against Haseul’s skin. The angel smiling as she glances at the girl smiling. “I’ll miss you.” Haseul whispers and Jungeun hums confused since she didn’t fully hear what the angel had said. The angel shaking her head with a weak bitter smile, but her eyes still lit when she looked at Jungeun. 

“I’ll kiss you.” Haseul smirks and Jungeun just rolled her eyes before laying her head back onto Haseul’s chest. The angel’s own angel heart breaking knowing this would be the last time she’ll hold the girl in a while. She pulls her closer and rests her cheek against Jungeun’s head, the softness of her hair letting her engulf into the moment. 

That day they literally spent in bed watching movies, making jokes, and telling stories. Like how Haseul used to throw little lightning bolts at other kid angels who were misbehaving. Or how Jungeun almost had sex with Jiwoo one drunken night, but Jiwoo ended up throwing up on her. Haseul laughed at that story the most, she could have cried. 

However, Haseul ignored the issue until the moon rose, and stars slowly start putting themselves against the sky. 

Haseul sighs as she looks away from the window, and glances at Jungeun who was doing her own thing on her bed. She smiles weakly at the sight of it so close, and how much she’ll miss being able to bother her. Poke her cheeks, and have her in her arms. Haseul walks closer to the busy girl before words were stuck in her throat. 

“Jungeun.” she called softly as she places her hand on one of Jungeun’s shoulder. The girl stopped what she was doing and looked up at the angel. Her eyes were watery, and Jungeun tilted her head as her eyebrow furrow. “What’s wrong Haseul?” Jungeun asked as she stood up from her bed, and her hands cupped onto her face. Haseul just smiled, leaving a an airy laugh showcasing that there was something wrong, she just didn’t want to tell her. Jungeun’s thumbs automatically rubbing Haseul’s cheeks as her eyes grew softer, and Haseul just imagines how much she’ll miss looking at them. 

“I have to go tonight, like soon.” Haseul whispers as her hands rested on top of Jungeun’s that was against her face. Jungeun furrowed her eyebrows harder as she shakes her head, and Haseul nods with eyes reflecting an ocean of sadness. 

“I don’t want to Jungeun, trust me. But they’re calling for me, and I can’t ignore the calls or I become mortal.” Haseul holds Jungeun’s hand against her cheek as she leans against them.

“But that’s fine, isn’t it Haseul? You’ll be with me.” Jungeun whispers as she leans closer, their foreheads touching. They both closed their eyes, and a few drops of sadness left their eyes. 

“No, no I can’t. I won’t be able to protect you as a mortal.” Haseul whispers, and Jungeun just shakes her head with a forced smile. “You don’t need to be immortal to protect me.” Jungeun says softly, and Haseul leans their heads closer. Shaky breathing felt against their lips, and they couldn’t really tell who was having the shaky breath. 

“I do because if I die then I won’t be here to protect you. All I ever want to do is protect you and…and…” Haseul chokes on her words, and Jungeun just nods as their noses rub against each other. “And love you. I love you.” Haseul whispers as her heart shattered, and Jungeun lets out a whimper of happinness as she continues to nod at the angel’s words. Her heart aching at the happiness, but it aches harder at the reality of it all. 

“I love you too Haseul.” Jungeun whispers back. Their eyes searching for consent from each other, and when the little spark in their eyes lit together, never have they wished so much for time to stop when their lips pressed against each other. They didn’t know who leaned closer to close the gap, but maybe it was the both of them. It didn’t matter now when they fell into each other’s arms, and tasted the flavor of a painful goodbye. Their lips moving against each other slowly, and the salty taste of tears only tasted bitter within the moment of their lips locking. 

Jungeun’s lips were soft as Haseul thought, and she held onto Jungeun’s face with one hand as they kissed deeper. A soft whimper escaped Jungeun’s lips as she cried a little more, and Haseul shakes her head as they pulled away. Lips rubbing against lips as she did that, and Jungeun pulled her closer to press their lips one last time. 

Haseul spreads her wings out when they pulled away, and Jungeun gasps at the sight of Haseul’s beautiful white glowing wings once again. 

“I’ll be back. I just don’t know how long.” Haseul smiles gently as she wipes the tears off Jungeun. The girl only nodding as she leans her face against the gentle hands. 

“Goodbye Jungeun.” Haseul whispers, and Jungeun holds the hand cupping her face before it went cold. The sound of wings flapping was heard, and when the human opened her eyes, the angel was gone.


	6. Dreams

When Haseul arrived to Heaven’s gate, it was already bright and sunny. She sighed as she softly lands on the clouds before God had appeared on the other side of them. He smiles proudly as he opened them, and Haseul walks in without giving the king a kind greeting. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” God said as they walked together, and Haseul stopped walking before looking at him.

“Yeah well you were the one that sent me down.” Haseul says through gritted teeth, and he smiles.

“You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” he asked and she glares at him before turning her body towards him. 

“Even if I did enjoy it, how can I go back? Even if I did enjoy it, why didn’t you let me go down to earth for more than a day before?” Haseul asked as she pokes his shoulder, and God raises his hand in defeat. She exhales deeply as her chest heaved heavily. 

“If i let you go down for more than a day, you would never come back. I let you down this time so you figure out who you truly were because you’re ready to leave this place. Heaven is no longer your current home, is it?” God says gently and Haseul thinks about Jungeun. 

“You could have just told me I was born to protect Jungeun instead of treating me like trash on this painfully happy place. I was never happy here, and your ways of showing me who I am is the stupidest way I know of!” Haseul yelled, and God nods agreeing with the angel.

“I only want you to know how humans can be cruel. Your life was made to be like that. To be treated bad, but in the end you ending up being the best Haseul.” God explained and Haseul shook her head as she clenched her jaw.

“That’s still stupid my dear king. I don’t want to speak about this matter anymore. I understand, I’m Jungeun’s guardian angel. Break my bind with this place so I can freely go wherever I need without the worries of becoming mortal.” Haseul says through heavy breathing, and leaves the king be. 

***

It’s been a week since Haseul left, and Jungeun was in the deepest color of blue. There were days where she would wake up wishing the angel will be hiding in her closet once again when she needs to change, but there was only disappointment when it was just the sight of her clothes. She sometimes feels the softness of her blanket and thinks about Haseul’s hand or wings, and how she misses the warmth the angel gives her. But she knew it was hopeless wishing she would be back any time soon, and there were sleepless nights when she would look out the window wondering if Haseul was looking back at her. Tonight, though, was another night of drinking since her friends wanted to celebrate not having school the next day, and so she agreed to it. She could use the alcohol. 

She sat down at the spot Haseul sat down the other night, and ordered that green drink Haseu tried the night. She smiled remembering how she liked the drinks they made here before a frown appeared. She missed Haseul even if it hadn’t been that long. 

“Hey, where’s your Haseul at?” Jiwoo asked as she sat down next to Jungeun, and the girl looked behind her as she sees the rest of her friends. Jungeun shrugs as she sips onto the straw, and they all furrowed her eyebrows.

“She’s go-“

“I’m right here.” a familiar voice interrupted her. Jungeun’s heart raced hoping what she heard was really what she thought it was, and she looked to the left of her to see the angel with a leather jacket on top of a white shirt. She could cry at that moment seeing how beautiful Haseul was, and she bites her lip feeling something get caught in her throat. She feels tears wanting to escape but she pressed her lips together. 

Haseul smiles at the girls who all looked at her before her eyes landed on Jungeun’s, and it stayed there for a bit. Jungeun’s pressed lips released, and she placed her hand on Haseul’s face to see if she was real. The familiar warmth filled her heart as Haseul smiles against her palm. “How did you?” Jungeun whispers and Haseul holds her hand before patting it. 

“I’ll explain later.” Haseul nods before looking at the girls who stared at them with big grins on their faces. Jungeun looks back at where Haseul was looking, and she rolled her eyes seeing the look on their faces. “Don’t even.” Jungeun sighed as she sips a long sip from her cup, and Haseul gives a lopsided smile before letting go of Jungeun’s hand. 

“You two a thing yet?” Kahei whispered to Haseul, and Haseul just shook her head before glancing at Jungeun.

“I’d love to be.” Haseul answers, and Kahei grins before Haseul ordered the same drink Jungeun was drinking. 

***

Jungeun got a little tipsy that night, and she would have gotten drunk if it weren’t for the unbelievable fact that Haseul was right next to her. She wasn’t sure if this was all a hallucination or whatever you get when you’re drunk, but she didn’t want to drink too much worried that this was all not real. 

“Let’s get you home.” Haseul pats her head as they walked out together, and the girls waved at them as Haseul opened the car for Jungeun. The angel waving back at them, and the tipsy girl yelling at her friends. “Bye losers!” Jungeun yelled after a yawn, and Haseul smiles at her before looking back at them. They were all turned around into a car, and the angel tip-toed to give Jungeun a kiss on the cheek. Jungeun widens her eyes before looking at her, and Haseul shrugged before a teasing smile drew on her face. “Come on now, it’s getting late.” Haseul says, and Jungeun pouts as she gets in the car. 

Jungeun doesn’t know how Haseul knew how to drive, but she let her anyway. Haseul looked good driving. There was just something about her sitting in the car all focused, and her side profile was beautiful. The tipsy girl lazily smiled before resting her head on the window as she stared at Haseul. 

“You’re not a dream, are you?” Jungeun asked, and Haseul shakes her head with a little chuckle.

“I promise you I’m not Jungeun.” Haseul answers, and the girl hummed as she closed her eyes. Her hands blindly finding her way to rest on Haseul’s lap before rubbing her thumb against the fabric of her pants. Something to keep her awake from the many thoughts running through her head. 

Home wasn’t far away. Jungeun felt the car stop and opened her eyes to see the angel already gone, and she looked out the window to see the her opening the door already. “Tired?” Haseul asked and Jungeun nods before unbuckling her seatbelt. She gets up with the help of Haseul’s hand holding her forearm, and wrapped around her waist as they walked to the front door. “If my parents saw me like this, they would kill me.” Jungeun laughs.

“I think they already know Jungeun.” Haseul smiles as she unlocks the door with Jungeun’s keys. 

“I missed you.” Jungeun whispers as they walked to her room, and Haseul hums. “I missed you too Jungeun.” 

Jungeun lays flat onto her bed as Haseul closed the door gently, and sits on the edge of the bed by Jungeun’s hands. The girl opening her eyes to glance up at Haseul. “Why’d you come back so quickly?” Jungeun asked and Haseul sits down on the bed as she rested her back against the post. Jungeun getting up to sit down in Haseul’s arms, and the angel gladly opened her arms to have Jungeun in them.

“Long story short. I argued with the all mighty God, and he finally took off a bond from me. So I can freely travel from heaven to earth, and vice verse without the worry of becoming mortal.” Haseul answered and Jungeun nods against her chest. Silence grew between them before Haseul glances at the girl. She should tell her who Haseul really is.

“I figured out why I was sent down to earth too.” Haseul says softly, and Jungeun hums letting her continue.

“You remember that bird from the park?” Haseul asked and Jungeun nods.

“That was me.” 

“Wait, really?” Jungeun asked as she looked at Haseul. The angel nodding with a smile before resting her hand on Jungeun’s hair to stroke it gently. Their eyes never leaving each other, and Jungeun felt like it all made sense. She didn’t understand it all, but it all felt right at the moment. 

“What does that have to do with anything you are?” Jungeun asked, and Haseul gives a knowing smile.

“I’m your guardian angel, Jungeun. Explains why I was sent down to help you so often.” Haseul mumbles, and Jungeun just hums before nodding. So that’s what Haseul meant when she said she always has been protecting her. Jungeun sighed in pleasure as her head rested against Haseul’s chest once again, and she liked the idea of having Haseul always protecting her. 

“How was it back to be home?” Jungeun asked as she moved a little bit to find a more comfortable position, and Haseul looks up at the ceiling. 

“That was never my home.” Haseul softly spoke as she looks back at Jungeun resting. 

“I don’t think I consider favoritism and getting treated like I asked to get biased by God, home.” Haseul continued and the girl looks up to see Haseul’s eyes. Bitterness in them, and Jungeun rests her hand against Haseul’s nape. “You’re my home.” Haseul whispers with a smile, and Jungeun smiles back before closing her eyes once again to kiss Haseul. 

The sober one responding to the kiss once their lips touched, and a smile felt against Haseul’s lips as they lock hands when they found each other. Jungeun leaning closer as her neck reaches out, and she lifts herself up to feel Haseul’s body against hers. 

Haseul could taste the familiar taste of the drink Jungeun would always get, and the mixture of the first drink she tried on earth. She smiles widely in between their kiss as she lets her hand get lost into Jungeun’s hair, and the girl’s hand pressed against her nape as she pulled the angel closer. “I’m not kissing you just because i’m tipsy by the way.” Jungeun whispers as they pulled out for a short moment, and the way she spoke so close against Haseul’s lips gave shivers down the angel’s spine. 

“I’m kissing you because I missed feeling your lips against mine.” Jungeun whispers before locking their lips together once again. 

A little bit later Haseul pulls away to kiss Jungeun’s forehead. Telling the girl to sleep since she still had things to do, like her project that was due soon. So Jungeun listened, and wrapped Haseul’s arms around her before quickly sleeping in her arms. 

***

Jungeun wakes up in a shock, and surprising no headache at all. She sat up quicker than she can think, and that made her head hurt a little as she looked around to see if what happened last night was actually a thing. But the angel was no where to be seen, and she frowns at the familiar warmth around her body. Last night was just a dream if Haseul wasn’t around. 

The girl laid back down with her hand against her forehead, and a long sigh escaped her lips. Just another day without the angel beside her, and she hated that. 

“You’re dramatic.” Haseul chuckles as she wipes her hands off her shirt, and Jungeun widens her eyes at the voice. She sits back up, and Haseul was standing at the end of her bed. A big smile across her face, and Haseul tilts her head as she stared at it for a bit. It was adorable, and Jungeun opens her arms widely.

“I need to make sure you won’t leave me.” Jungeun pouts as she moves her body around for a hug, and Haseul just laughs before walking to the girl. Jungeun pulls her into a hug, and made the angel fall on top of her. 

“Okay Jungeun, I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry my love.” Haseul chuckles as Jungeun shoves her face into Haseul’s neck. Her head shaking against Haseul’s skin, and breath felt against her skin. 

“I thought you were just a dream.” Jungeun whispers with a shaky breath, and Haseul kisses her forehead gently, softly. Jungeun only hugs her tighter at the feeling of her lips against her skin.

***

As much as Jungeun hated it, she needed to go to the school’s library to meet up with classmates she had a different project for. Apparently their project was considered a final, and she absolutely hated the idea of depending on other stupid classmates for a final’s grade. But she dealt with it anyway and went along to the library alone despite Haseul wanting to go with her. The angel listened for once and stayed home playing video games on the tv. 

Jungeun finds it cute when Haseul told her she’ll pick her up at the time she’ll be leaving, and Jungeun was looking forward to that already. 

During the whole meeting, Jungeun stayed quiet and only spoke when they asked her questions. The group was rather hard working, and really persistent in getting A’s. Those are the worst kinds of people because they only think about grades, but not about the project itself and the group. The other worst times are people who just drag you down, and Jungeun made sure they knew she wasn’t one of them when she wrote down the project plan even if they were arguing about it. At the end, Jungeun’s plan worked and time went by so slowly it hurt Jungeun’s head. 

She eventually let out an exhausted sigh as she gets up when the time clicked at 4, and she gets up right away to get the hell out of there. 

“Why the rush?” Haseul chuckled seeing Jungeun shuffle her way out of the library, and she slowly walks towards the girl to help her carry the books in her hand. Jungeun was a little bit forgetful this morning due to the small headache she eventually grew, and forget there was this great invention called backpacks. 

“That was hell.” Jungeun muttered as her hands were free, and Haseul walks besides her. 

“That’s far from hell Jungeun.” Haseul nods, and the girl kept silent because the angel was probably right. So they walked around campus with Jungeun taking the lead to find where she parked her car, and Haseul asking her how it went. Jungeun’s answers always dreadful about her group, and the angel would only smile widely at the way Jungeun rolled her eyes every time to answered her questions. 

The girl’s eye rolling stopped when a guy approached them with a flyer, and she badly wanted to avoid any contact with the guy. However, Haseul was rather clueless and continued walking in a straight line, and Jungeun didn’t want to just drag the angel somewhere else. So she bit the end of the stick, and followed Haseul’s walking which she soon realizes how much she regrets. 

“Oh hello.” the guy with brown hair, and at least 16 cm higher than her. Haseul greeted back so innocently and Jungeun feel herself falling for her at the moment. Apparently the guy had also felt the same way when he smiled so mindlessly, and walked closer to the angel. He didn’t even pass Haseul the flyer, but talked to the angel about how her day was. It was like Jungeun wasn’t totally there glaring at them. 

Haseul glances at the girl before seeing her little glares, and she smiles wider before holding the books in one hand. She reached over and held Jungeun’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to go with my girlfriend now. Nice talking to you.” Haseul politely says before seeing the guy’s eyebrow furrow. Jungeun widened her eyes at Haseul’s words, and she was going to say something but being called Haseul’s girlfriend left her speechless. 

Haseul drags the girl towards the parking lot, and Jungeun stares at her with her lips apart as if she was still in shock. Haseul smiles at her before kissing the back of her hand. “Jealous back there?” Haseul chuckled, and Jungeun pouts before pulling her hand away from Haseul’s hold. 

“He acted like I wasn’t even there. And so did you.” Jungeun whines as she crosses her arms against her chest, and Haseul just smiles staring at the jealous girl. 

“If we were actually dating, we’re going to have a lot of small arguments aren’t we?” Haseul chuckles as they arrived to Jungeun’s car, and Jungeun glares at the girl playfully.

“IF we date.” Jungeun emphasizes, and Haseul stuck her tongue out before the college student started driving. 

“Even if we didn’t date, I’d still put my entire immortal life in line for you.” Haseul smiles gently, and Jungeun just pouts hiding the real smile when she heard those words from Haseul. 

***

Night fell upon them quickly after a couple rounds of mario kart, and the endless yelling at each other with laughters afterwards made the two exhausted from staring at the screen all day. So Jungeun suggested them going back up to the rooftop to talk, and Haseul couldn’t say no to that. 

“How do you just teleport? Like do your wings just take you someplace really quickly, or what?” Jungeun asked as they sat on the rooftop, and this time Haseul didn’t have her wings out. 

“Kind of, but I don’t use my wings. They just help me go somewhere.” Haseul nods before loosely wrapping her arms behind Jungeun’s back. The girl sitting closer to the angel, and they looked up at the sky together. 

Jungeun thinks about the week without Haseul, and how she would look at this same sky alone wishing the angel was right beside her. Now that she is, it felt so surreal that she had to rest her head against the angel’s shoulder to make sure she was real. Haseul only assuring her she was when her hand rested on her hip where she wrapped her arms around her. 

The familiar warmth that Jungeun had missed was suddenly there, and she could cry from happiness knowing she didn’t have to wait any longer for Haseul to come back again. 

“You came back really fast…I thought it would have taken months or even years.” Jungeun sighed, and Haseul smiles at the relief in her voice. 

“Well I hate to break it to you, but it only took a week.” Haseul chuckles, and Jungeun smiles feeling the way the angel’s body moves from the way she left out a sign of happiness. She leans closer against Haseul’s warmth, and the angel looking down at her away from the sky for a moment. “You love to kill those dreamy slow burn love stories, hm?” Jungeun smiles and Haseul shrugs gently knowing Jungeun’s head would feel it. 

Haseul knew what Jungeun meant by those stories. The one where they wait for years, yet they still couldn’t meet anyone like the other person. Eventually they cross paths once again, and love suddenly blooms as if it were meant to happen. Haseul chuckles at the dreamy love story before the girl pulls away to look at the way Haseul chuckled. A smile drawn across her face hearing the angel’s laughter. 

Haseul stared back at her after her little chuckles, and her hands unconsciously fixed her hair to put it behind Jungeun’s ear. Her fingertips running across Jungeun’s jawline before cupping her face, and Jungeun closes her eyes softly at the feeling of Haseul’s hand against her skin. Haseul smiles at the way Jungeun responded to her touch, and she leans a little closer before seeing Jungeun’s eyes meet hers. There was a moment when she thought she couldn’t breathe, and it was weird feeling that since she knew she couldn’t die from it. However, the way the girl’s eyes swirled in warmth and reflected what Haseul truly believed was love in her own eyes, it was breathtaking. 

The girl blushing seeing the sight of Haseul so close, and she smiles gently feeling Haseul’s slow breaths against her lips. 

“You really think I hate killing those dreamy love stories?” Haseul asked, and Jungeun just smiles wider as she leans a little closer as their lips ghosted each other. Feeling the tingling sensation of an almost kiss, and Jungeun nods as her eyes sparked in excitement. 

“No Jungeun. I just want to make sure your dreams come true.” Haseul whispers, and glances down at Jungeun’s lips. The girl biting her bottom lip to suppress a smile, and she sees the way Haseul glanced at them before nodding gently. Haseul smiles before their lips met once again. Gently, and deeply lost into the feeling of their hearts glowing together. 

  
Jungeun’s hand rested against Haseul’s chest as she leans closer for their kiss to be deeper, and their smiles never ending. In between kisses, Jungeun asked, “And what dreams are you talking about?” as they slowed down their kissing. Soft ones, and ones where their lips moved just enough to feel everything they needed to. The corner of Haseul’s lip curved upward against her lips before opening her eyes a little. 

“Those dark and dirty ones.” Haseul smirks, and Jungeun only laughs gently as she hits Haseul’s chest playfully before pulling the angel’s collar into another kiss. Their slow motion quickly becoming one with a little hunger. 

Jungeun knew what dreams Haseul was talking about though. Ones where Haseul will stay by her side forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should go back and edit this to make it better, but I'm lazy. But that's the end. Short, sweet, and happy. 
> 
> twitter/curiouscat/aff: helementx


End file.
